Stranger in a Bar
by Jamie Graham
Summary: After spending the night with a man she met in a bar, high school student Kagome thinks nothing of it. But, when she goes to school the following Monday she sees the man she spent the night with and he is her new English teacher.
1. Chapter 1 Stranger in a Bar

Chapter 1- The meeting

"Come on Kagome, we are going to be late."

Kagome never understood why her best friend Sango liked going to the bar they often went to. They allowed underage people in but they had to wear these hideous stamps put on their hands. Kagome found it boring, but she was always the wing-woman for Sango.

By the time Kagome was downstairs, Sango was sitting on the sofa tapping her foot impatiently. Her heel made a clicking sound on the wooden floor. She shot up when she saw Kagome. "About time; I hope we can still get in."

Sango always liked going out to different clubs and bars, the night life was something she always craved. As soon as she turned eighteen, there was no stopping her. Kagome just went along for the ride.

"It's about time you finished." Sango rolled her eyes and jumped off of the sofa. She looked annoyed.

"Stop rushing me. It took me ten minutes longer than I said it would." Kagome grabbed her keys off of the counter. Her mom was working a forty-eight hour shift at the hospital, so there wasn't need to leave a note. One of the many joys of being the only child of a single mother/ doctor.

They climbed into Kagome's Jeep Wrangler. Sango's car wasn't the most reliable of vehicles so most of the time they took the Wrangler

"Is Miroku meeting us there?" Kagome asked as she pulled onto the highway. Miroku was Sango's recent plaything of the week. She was never one to get into serious relationships.

"Nope." She replied, grinning. "I'm free to play for the night."

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Just remember, no sex without safe sex."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

"Don't yes mother me." Kagome fused as she pulled up to a red light. "I don't want to be an Aunt at eighteen and I am sure you don't want to be a mother at eighteen."

"I know, God could you imagine those stretch marks?" She twisted her face in mock disgust.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Nothing that came out of Sango's mouth surprised her much anymore.

"I know the worst part about bringing another life into this world would be the stretch marks. "Kagome joked sarcastically.

Kagome and Sango got out of the jeep. They had to park in the back so it would take a few minutes to get to the door.

"I'm glad you see it my way. As if you don't agree. You are built like a damn model, one stretch mark and you would see where I am coming from."

Kagome had no argument. Standing at a little over 5'6 and weighing barely over 115 pounds, Kagome had a near perfect body. On her back right hip was a dark birthmark. Her father called her 'pup' because it resembled a howling wolf.

Six years ago, Kagome's father was killed when a drunk ran a red light. He lingered in a coma for a week before finally passing. Her mom hadn't dated anyone since.

Sango's father walked out on her mom while she was still pregnant.

Kagome could feel eyes on her as she walked. This was something she was used to, no matter what she wore or where she went. Tonight, she was wearing a short red dress with her long black hair hanging loose down her back.

Sango was wearing a black mini skirt and black tank top. She looked stunning as always. She had her dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

They showed our ID's to the man standing at the door. He put that obnoxious looking stamp on their hands and ushered them in. The bar was empty for a Friday night. They easily found a spot at the end of the bar. It only took minutes for the first guy to approach them.

He put his hand on Sango's lower back. "Hey, want to go dance?" He asked rather sweetly.

Sango looked over at Kagome and gave her routine look asking for her opinion. Kagome scrunched up my nose in disgust. She would regret this one in the morning if nothing was said.

Sango was nice when she rejected the suitor. "I'm sorry, but I would rather have a drink with my friend. Thank you though."

"Alright." He sighed. "You ladies have a great night." The man got the hint and walked away.

Kagome looked away; she had a small on her face. "Hey, he was kind of cute." She joked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Just what I crave, forty-something, married man with obvious commitment issues."

Kagome was even surprised at how much information on in such a short time. "How did you get all of that?"

A small smile crossed Sango's face. "It wasn't really much; he had a tan line on his hand."

Kagome was often asked if she was born blonde. She may be an 'A' student but sometimes she was blind to what was right in front of her. "Duh me." She laughed. "It's slow here tonight." She looked around, most of the table and chairs were empty.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The bartender walked up to them. He looked tired but had kind eyes.

"Coke." Kagome ordered and looked at Sango waiting for her to say what she wanted but she was looking elsewhere. "Earth to Sango?"

After a few seconds she answered, she seemed spaced out. "Sweet tea." Sango's voice was slow and low.

After the bartender walked away, Kagome tapped Sango on the arm. "Hey, what is it?"

She looked at Kagome quickly, her hair swung over her shoulder. "Look at the back table."

There was one table of the bar that sat in the very back corner, it was hidden in the shadows. Nobody normally sat at the table because of it was hidden in the shadows. . Tonight, it was occupied.

Kagome's eyes were glued to the mysterious man sitting in the shadows. The lack of light cast shadows on his face. He had sharp features and from what could be seen he had what looked like a military style hair cut. Even though you could not make out much, you could tell he was striking.

"I think I found my next target." Sango licked her lips and started to get up.

Kagome was still looking at the man, when he raised his eyes and locked onto hers. The instant their eyes met, every hair on her body stood up on end. She felt a burning desire in her stomach that she had never felt before. Everything became a blur, all she saw was him.

The stranger shifted in his seat and stood. As if someone pushed, Sango sat down quickly. Kagome's and his eyes stayed locked on his.

Kagome felt Sango tug on her arm. "I think he's coming over here." Sango said under her breath.

His eyes were a bright golden amber, it looked as if there was a light shinning from behind them. He had on a black button up shirt and black slacks; he had his shirt loose from his pants. He looked down right sinful.

He smiled at Sango and then looked over at Kagome. "Hello." his voice had a heavy accent. His smile was kind and warming.

His eyes stayed on Kagome. The amber was welcoming.

"Hello." He said again in the same heavy accent.

Sango slipped away quietly. She thought the guy was damn good looking but it was obvious his attention was elsewhere.

Finally she spoke. "Hello." Her voice was weak and low. She didn't recognize her own voice.

"I saw you from the bar and wanted to introduce myself. My name is Inuyasha." He held out his hand.

Kagome finally found her normal voice. "My name is Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." She grasped Inuyasha's hand. His grip was soft and his hands were as equally as soft. It was strange for a man. She remembered her father's hands were always rough.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Would you like to join me at my table?" He stood up and extended his hand toward Kagome.

Kagome took his hand and slid out of the stool. She glanced back at Sango, she was chatting up some guy.

"Sure."

Kagome walked just behind Inuyasha. His powerful shoulders swayed with each step. It was obvious, even in the dark bar light, that Inuyasha was familiar with a weight bench. He was muscular, but it wasn't extreme, like the body builders.

Inuyasha helped Kagome into her seat. He took the seat across from her; he made the chair look small.

"I'm not very good at this whole small talk thing." Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha smiled, and then laughed. "Neither am I. I'll start it off. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. And You?"

"Twenty-four." The four rolled off of his younger.

"Where are you from? Your accent is amazing." Kagome found herself leaning across the table; she wanted to be near him. She found falling into conversation with him easy.

"Romania. I moved here five years ago."

"Can you say something in Romanian?"

Inuyasha leaned across the table. "Poate o singură dorinţă la mai mult de un lucru bun?" His language was stunning. The words flowed off of his tongue in a beautiful steady tone.

"What did you say?" When she leaned forward in the table, they were only inches apart. She could smell his cologne.

"Can one desire to much of a good thing? It's from..."

"As You Like It. William Shakespeare." She interrupted him. She always loved Shakespeare and a man quoting Shakespeare almost didn't seem real.

"A beautiful woman who knows Shakespeare, it's not a common thing."

Kagome blushed. "I should say the same thing. What do you do? Job wise I mean."

"I just got my masters in English. I am starting my new job as a teacher next week." His face visibly relaxed and he seemed excited about it.

"A masters in English, now I understand the like for Shakespeare. Why and when did you move to the states?" Kagome wanted to learn everything she could about Inuyasha. Something about him had her hooked.

"I felt the need to have a change of scenery."

"Well, I hope you like it."

He reached across the table and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "With sights like the ones in front of me, how could I not?

Sango walked up to the table, she had a huge smile on her face. She knew she caught them in a private moment. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but I am having no luck so I was kind of wondering if you were ready to go."

"Uh..." Kagome looked across the table at Inuyasha and back at Sango. She was by no means ready to leave.

"If you would like, I could bring you home." Inuyasha spoke up.

"I don't..." Kagome wasn't very sure about someone she barely knew driving her home.

"Sounds great!" Sango piped.

'_Great.' _Kagome groaned to herself. Kagome knew what Sango was doing. She was playing hook-up. For once, she didn't seem to care too much.

"I need your keys." She held out her hand, palm up.

Trapped, Kagome handed over her keys. "You sure you don't mind?" She asked Inuyasha.

"No, not at all. It would be my pleasure."

"I'll leave your keys on the cabinet." Sango left the bar like someone had lite a fire under her butt.

As soon as Sango was out of the bar, Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand. Kagome slipped her hand in his and stood up beside him.

"Where are we going?" She smoothed out her dress.

"The beach is right across the street and it's a clear night. How would you like to go for a walk with me?

Ever since she was a young child, Kagome's mother always told her to follow one main rule. Never go somewhere with someone you do not know. Kagome had always followed that rule. Now, as she followed Inuyasha out of the door of the bar, she knew she was breaking all of the rules.

And she couldn't be any happier.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Happening

Chapter 2 Not Happening

Waking up, Kagome stretched her arms above her head and let out a large yawn. She felt completely relaxed until images of the night before flooded her head. After she and Inuyasha left the bar, they went walking on the beach. Sometime after, they wondered to his apartment.

Somehow, they made it into the bedroom. And, into the bed.

Kagome looked next to her. Inuyasha's eyes were closed and he looked sound asleep. The sun was shining down on his face and bare chest and the sheets were pushed down to his hips. She knew she should really get up but she couldn't help but gawk at the figure sleeping next to her.

His abs and arms made it looked like he was inspired by a statue of a greek God. His skin was a golden brown and he was completely hairless. He was absolutely stunning. On top of having an amazing body, he was also a blast to be around.

It didn't hurt he was amazing in bed either.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone off the floor next to the bed and checked the time. "Shit." She cursed. Her mom was due to get home from work in less than an hour. She knew Sango was still at her house with her Jeep. She sent her a quick text telling her she needed a ride home. She told her the diner across the street.

While waited for Sango to text back, Kagome slowly slid out of bed. She didn't want to wake Inuyasha up; she was trying to avoid the awkward after sex morning thing. Her cloths were spread out in a path from the door to the bed. Some pieces were thrown almost completely across the room. She found her dress, purse and shoes quickly. Her panties on the other hand were nowhere to be seen. She was almost certain that she had them on last night.

She froze when Inuyasha stirred in bed. She would have to cut her losses with her lost panties. She slipped her dress on but left her shoes off.

She had her hand on the door knob but she looked back at Inuyasha sleeping. She felt instant wave guilt about just leaving without saying goodbye. But, she didn't want to wake him up.

She opened up her purse and pulled out a pin and paper. She wrote a quick note and her cell number and put in on the bed side table. After one last look at Inuyasha, she walked out of the apartment. The door closed with a click behind her.

Just as she stepped into the elevator, Sango texted her letting her know she was waiting.

Kagome slipped her shoes on while she waited. Finally, she was able to breath. Even though he lived in a studio apartment, Inuyasha lived in a very nice apartment building. His apartment had an awesome view of the beach. The lobby had a security guard and marble floors. Her shoes echoed as she walked.

"Have a good day." He smiled. It was the same security guard as last night. He acted like he didn't notice anything though.

Kagome smiled. "You too."

When she walked out the doors, the warm beach air hit her; it was damn refreshing. She could see her black jeep sitting in the parking lot across the street.

She was about half way there when Sango stepped out. "Look who's doing the walk of shame."

Kagome laughed. "Just give me my keys." She didn't bother to respond, she knew Sango would grill her as soon as they got in the jeep.

Sure enough, Kagome didn't even have her keys in the ignition when the first question was asked. "So, how was it?"

She was never subtle about anything. "Mind blowing." No need to lie.

"Did you...?"

"Oh, many times." She smiled at the memory. Inuyasha was very...generous last night.

"So, if the sex was so mind blowing, why didn't you stay for a morning quickie?" Sango was more experienced than Kagome in the sex department. Sango like to put it, she was a habitual dater.

"Mom is due home really soon. Besides, I wanted to avoid the whole awkward morning conversation thing. I did leave my number though."

"Good thing, he was a hottie. It would be a shame to just let that go."

Kagome pulled into the driveway, by the grace of God, they beat her mom home.

They were in Kagome's bedroom before she said anything back though. "I left without waking him up. I didn't even tell him bye."

Sango threw herself onto the bed. "Damn girl, you have hit the pros. Sneaking out of a guy's apartment without waking him up takes skill."

While unzipping her dress, Kagome walked into the closet. She wouldn't have time to shower. So she put on a muscle shirt and a pair of workout shorts. She would just shower after her mom went to sleep.

"Do you think he will call? Better yet, do you want him to call?"

"I think so. Last night was nice. He was nice to be around." Kagome sat across from Sango in her computer chair.

"Can't beat the great sex too." Sango said matter of factly.

Kagome laughed. Time for a subject change. "Are you staying here the night or do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I got to get home. I have some stuff to take care off. The house is a mess. Mom didn't do much before she left."

Kagome heard the front door open and close, her mom was home. They made it back just in time.

"There is my cue. I'll see you in the morning." Sango jumped off of the bed quickly.

Kagome hugged her goodbye.

She looked back at her bed. She didn't know what time she fell asleep last night, but she knew it was late. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep.

Not long after Sango left, Kagome's mom came in and said she was home and that's she was going to bed.

Almost as soon as her bedroom door closed, Kagome was in her bed. She didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow.

The alarm on Kagome's cell phone was deafening. Everything at 5:30 in the morning sounded like a jet engine She blindly slapped her phone, she thanked the silence. The gift of silence was short lived though. The damn alarm went off again five minutes later. This time she climbed out of bed.

She did the whole shower, makeup hair thing. She never had to blow dry her hair. It was always dry within an hour, it always dried completely straight with no frizz or fly a ways.

She grabbed a cute little white summer dress out of her closet. It was still warm out so covering herself more than needed was out of the question. Luckily, the school was very lax about the dress code, so she didn't need to put anything over the spaghetti straps.

It didn't take her long to find and put on her pair of white sandals. She gave herself one final look in the mirror and headed off to school.

It was only the third month of school, it felt like it was taking forever to pass. This was Kagome's senior year, she couldn't be happier. Just a few more months until she was free. She had already got accepted at the local university. She was never one to leave her comfort zone, so she would stay home until she was completely done with school.

Besides, Kagome felt her mom wouldn't do well alone. Even though she wasn't home much,her mom loved spending time with her.

Kagome just finished putting the top on her jeep when Sango came running up. "Oh my God! Guess what I just heard?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, what did I say about drinking coffee in the morning?" Sango on coffee was almost like a squirrel on speed. It had its entraining moments though.

She gave Kagome a playful shove. "I haven't had coffee in months."

"Then, what has you so chipper this morning?"

"English just got a hundred times better!" She was almost jumping up and down.

Even though English was one of Kagome's best subjects, it was her most miserable class. Ms. Parker was a nightmare. It was shocking she was never a drill instructor.

"Ms. Parker is gone."

Kagome stopped dead in her steps. "What?"

"Everyone is talking about it. She had a heart attack." Sango seemed way to happy about it. Kagome never wished harm on anyone.

Ok, so it wasn't exactly the best news for Ms. Parker, but it was good news for the rest of the school.

Kagome started walking again. "Who are they bringing in as a sub?" They had English second period so it would be long until they found out.

"Some new guy."

The morning bell rang; they started walking to home room. "I hope he is nicer than Ms. Parker."

"I think a viper would be a nicer teacher." Sango joked.

They both took their seats in homeroom. The morning announcements came on and the class fell silent.

"Are you going to go on the Senior trip?" Kagome asked. She hadn't yet made the decision on if she was going or not.

It was a bit hard to hear over the intercom. "I don't think so. I mean seriously, Maine? Who the hell goes to Maine? Don't they have ticks?"

"I think it would be nice. Staying in a cabin for a week."

"If you go, I will go." She bargained.

Kagome shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I'll see." the bell for second period rang. "Thanks for putting this all on me by the way."

She lopped her arm though Kagome's "Come on, let's go find out who our new teacher is."

"Yay." Kagome yawned very uninterested.

The English classroom was all the way across the campus. By the time they walked into the classroom, there was only two seats left.

Front and center. It seemed everyone else was not interested in being the center of the teacher's attention. Who was nowhere to be seen actually. The storeroom on the right was open. Best guess, he was in there.

Kagome was scribbling a flower in the corner of her notebook when she heard Sango's curse. She didn't curse often. Kagome's eyes darted from her notebook to Sango, whose eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.

Kagome followed Sango's eyes. She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Kagome, is that..."

"This can't be happening." She groaned.

It was Inuyasha, the man from the bar.

The man Kagome had sex with was the new English teacher.

I hope you like it! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Never loose by loving

Chapter 3

Kagome was frozen with shock. Of all people for her to meet and sleep with, why did it have to be him.

Kagome dropped her head using her hair as a curtain between her and the teacher.

"Hello class my name is Inuyasha. I will be replacing Ms. Parker for the remainder of the year.I do not like being called by my last name so you are all welcome to just call me Inuyasha." Kagome could hear the girls sitting behind her laugh and snicker.

Kagome could hear him walking around, she had yet to look up. She had to fight the urge to, his voice was just as intoxicating as it was the night they met.

Inuyasha's voice brought back memories of when they slept together. Her body heated up when she thought about the sounds he made and the care he took to make sure she enjoyed herself as much as he did. Never had she slept with anyone who was so given.

"I'm going to go down across the rows and ask you to introduce yourself to me. I want you to tell me at least two things about yourself. Then, you may ask one thing of me." He walked to the front of his desk and leaned against the corner. If he had seen Kagome, he did a good job of hiding it.

Sango snickered while Kagome dropped her head further down. At least someone felt joy out of this very odd station.

The student John was first, Kagome was only three students down from him. She was considering getting up and bolting it of the classroom but that probably would not got over to well. With a moan, she gave in, she had no where to go.

Sango slid a note on Kagome's desk. She unfolded it in her lap.

'What are you going to ask? You got to know him pretty damn well the other night.'

Kagome tucked the note under her notebook and shrugged.

It was Matts turn now to ask a question, Kagome was next. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, could she keep a strait face and how would Inuyasha react?

"Miss, you are next." He was standing very close to her now.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and stood up. She met Inuyasha eyes and she saw, if only for a second, that he was a taken back with the situation as she was.

Kagome went through her introduction quickly. "My name is Kagome. I'm eighteen, I like drawing an writing." She put her hands flat on her desk and started to sit down.

"Kagome, you forgot to ask me a question." Her name coming out of his mouth caught her momentarily off guard.

When Kagome looked at his face, the corner of his mouth was pulled up as if he was smirking. So, he was thought this was a huge joke?

"Whats your favorite color?" She asked with a bit of edge in her voice. She just wanted to get it all over with.

"Blue." His eyes didn't leave hers. "And come see me after class."

"Why?"Kagome nodded and sat back down quietly. Sango slid another note on her desk a few minutes later?

A few of the students in the classroom started to laugh. Great, this was the last thing she wanted. Her goal of getting through her senior year without a hitch was slowly going up in smoke. How was he able to be so coy about what happened? Maybe he was mad about her just leaving the other morning without waking him up.

"Because I asked you too." His voice was quick and sharp.

"Alright." Kagome slouched in her seat and tried to make herself as small as possible while Inuyasha moved onto the next person.

Sango slipped another note under Kagome's arm. 'A quickie?'

Kagome was glad someone found humor in the situation. If anyone found out what happened between them, the both could be in serious trouble. She wasn't sure if it applied though, they did hook up before he was technically her teacher.

Kagome wrote back. 'Highly doubt it. This is going to be one long year.'

'Why not? If the sex with him was as good as you said it was, you should be all over him. I know I would."

Kagome blushed. 'I seriously doubt it will ever happen again. Which in a way, blows.'

Sango laughed out loud. 'I am thinking you shouldn't have snuck out on him. Nice choice of words by the way.'

'Thank you for the advice. And, shut up.' The note caused her to snicker. It caught Inuyasha's attention.

Sango had just finished reading it when Inuyasha snatched it out of her hand.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Could this get any worse?

"Would you like me to read this in front of the class? It's obviously too important to wait until the end of class."

So it could get a lot worse.

"Go right ahead." Sango smile

He opened the note and spent a few seconds reading. His lip twitched, as if he was trying to hide a smile. He ripped the note to pieces and tossed it in the trash can. "Please, no note passing while in class."

The class went on like normal. The closer it got to the end of class, the more anxious Kagome got. Seemed like she spent the entire class anxious.

The bell ending the class sounded, Kagome sat and waited for everyone to clear out the class room.

Sango was the last to get up. "I'll see you at lunch."

When Sango walked out, Inuyasha closed the door. "What is your next class?"

"Gym." Kagome replied.

"Good, now I won't feel like I am keeping you from your education." He walked and leaned on the front of his desk. He was only a few feet in front of her. She felt small with him standing over her, she got up and stood up and sat on her desk top.

"What about your next class?" Kagome made sure her dress was pulled down. She crossed her legs at the knee.

"Free period." He replied. "If I knew you were still in high school. I wouldn't have pursued you the other night."

His voice, as much as she hated it, still sent shivers down her spine. "You had no way of knowing." She tucked her hair behind her bangs behind her ear. A habit she picked up when nervous. "So... What now?"

"What do you mean? Where do we go as student/ teacher or do we talk about why you just left yesterday morning?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Well." She said looking back up, "This obviously can't go anywhere. You are my teacher and I am your student. And about me leaving, I wanted to avoid the awkward morning after 'I'll call you and you call me' thing. You can't act like I just up and left, I did leave my number. You are the one who chose not to use it."

His eyebrows raised and then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are adorable when you get mad?" He started laughing even harder.

Kagome couldn't believe he was hitting on her, especially now of all times. "Look, this can't happen. Before, it was one thing. Now is completely different."

"Meaning?" Inuyasha crossed his arms causing his muscles to bulge under his shirt.

Kagome sighed. "When you and I slept together during the weekend you were not my teacher. Now, if something were to happen, you would go to jail."

"I enjoyed spending time with you the other night. " He smiled. Kagome could spend hours just watching him smile.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She knew she was starting to loose ground. "Me too." She admitted.

"So, what do you want to do?" His face got suddenly serious.

"Friends?" She suggested.

His face got serious. " I think it is a bit late for that." He walked forward, stopping a few inches in front of her.

Kagome's body heated up instantly. "Why?" She asked without thinking.

"What do you mean?" He asked without looking away from her eyes.

"Why are you pushing this?" Her breath came out barely above a whisper.

He looked like he was deep in thought. "I had an amazing time with you. And it wasn't just the sex. I don't want it to end."

"Really?"

He nodded. " And I was planning on using the number you left." He hesitated for a moment and then stepped back. "You should get to gym. " He stepped back allowing Kagome to slide off of the desk.

"Ya, sure." Kagome was a little flushed. "Can you write me a note?"

He nodded. He walked around the desk and scribbled quickly on a sheet of paper. He walked around and placed it in Kagome's hand. "I need to think about what we talked about."

"That's understandable." He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the nob. "May I contact you tonight?"

Kagome nodded. "I will see you later. " She walked out of the classroom.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

That is the question that stayed on on Kagome's mind for the rest of the day. Could she really do this, could she really get involved romantically with a teacher. Was it really worth all of the risk that was involved?

When she thought back to the night they spent together, she knew it was worth the risk.

School went by in a complete blur. Before she even knew it, she and Sango were sitting in her room at home.

"Are you really going to date your teacher?" Sango asked.

Kagome was glad her mom wasn't home so they didn't have to keep their voices down. "I don't know if I can."

"Is it the legal part that is stopping you? Or is it something else? You can't say that you aren't attracted to him. I mean hell, a blind woman would know he's sexy as hell."

Kagome laughed. She could never hide anything from her best friend. "Mostly the legal." When Sango raised an eyebrow she admitted, "Alright, all legal."

Kagome checked her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Still nothing?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sure he will." Sango stood up and grabbed her keys." I am meeting Miroku at the house, so I am going to see you tomorrow."

"Have fun." Kagome smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I'll be there. Oh and Kagome I read this once a while back and it seems to suit your situation.

"Huh?"

"You never loose by loving. You always loose by holding back." And with that, she was gone.

Ok, so apparently I had missed a bunch of names. I went back and corrected them. I think I got them all. Thank you for all of your reviews though!

I went back and I got it all right. As far as his being like the show/ book Pretty Little Liars; I don't watch much TV as of the last year. My active life doesnt leave much room for laying around. This story is mine. I made it up from the start. Also, as far as Inuyasha and Kagome being OOC. It is still very early in the story so you will just have to wait and see. This story wont be just sexual tension. Thank you for everyones imput. If there are any more concerns just send them my way.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Taste's so good

Chapter 4

Kagome checked her for what seemed like the hundredth time. Still no word from Inuyasha. She tired to fight it but, she found herself checking her phone thirty seconds later.

Nope, still nothing. But, what exactly did she expect to change.

Sighing in defeat, she hopped off her bed and made her way into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a pack of chicken. Cooking was one of her all time favorite things to do. It kept her eyes, mind and hands busy. She had assigned Inuyasha a certain ring tone so she knew she would know it when he texted or called.

She had just put the chicken in the oven when her pocket started ringing. She jumped when she realized it was Inuyasha's ringtone. She pulled out her phone with shaky hands. Sure enough, Inuyasha's name was on the screen.

'Hey. It is Inuyasha. I didn't know if it would be a good time to talk. Normally, I would call.'

Kagome laughed to herself; you could definitely tell the guy was an English teacher. Even his grammar on his text was perfect. She was a bit shocked he sent her a text, she didn't see him as much of a texting guy.

She didn't mind the texting though. She wasn't really one to like walking around with a phone on her ear. She refused to use a headset. 'I prefer texting. I don't really like talking on the phone anyway.'

Kagome anxiously waited for his reply. She kept herself busy buy cleaning the cabinet and then started on the dishes. She dried her hands on a towel when she heard her phone ring on the cabinet where she put it.

'And I am not one for beating around the bush. I have to ask, did you really enjoy yourself the other night?'

Even though Kagome knew he couldn't see her, she blushed and smiled. The memories of their night together made her tingle in all the right places. The water running in the sink was quickly forgotten. 'I really did. Did you?'

He texted back quickly. Kagome giggled, she finally found someone who texted as fast as she did. 'You were amazing. Would you like to have diner sometime? As in an actual restaurant."

She was leaning against the counter trying to decide on what to text back when the sound of splashing water caught her attention. "Shit." She cursed out loud, in the haze that is Inuyasha she completely forgot about the water running in the sink. The water had spilled over the sink and was currently running along the back of the counter and on the floor.

She rushed and shut the water off. She grabbed a couple of towels out of the dirty cloths hamper and took a few minutes soaking up the mess she made. Once everything was dry, she threw the now soaking towels back into the hamper.

The water incident annoyed her enough to drop everything she was doing and just go up stairs and lay down. She was in her room and about to get in bed when she realized she never texted Inuyasha back.

'Sorry, i took so long to respond. I over filled the sink. About dinner. I don't think that's a good idea. Someone might see us.'

While she waited on Inuyasha to text back, she grabbed her book off of the night stand. She was to distracted, she read the same line about five times. Frustrated, she slammed the book shut and put it back on her night stand. She covered her eyes with her arm. She couldn't help but think to herself. '_Why is the one guy I am truly interested in have to be the one I shouldn't be. Why can't things be simple?'_

She jumped went her text tone broke the silence. The brightness of the room hurt her eyes. 'You are probably right. How about you come to my place then."

His place? She had been on dates before but, she had only dated high school students. Never a man with his own place. The intimacy of it was overwhelming. The tingling came back. A large smile crossed Kagome's face. 'Sounds great. My mom works late all this week. I won't be seeing her much.'

'How do you think your mother will feel about you being involved with your English teacher?'

She had given that some thought but didn't really dwell on it. How would her mother feel? Kagome seriously doubted she would freak out but with her you never knew. Her mom was very logical most of the time but, she was still a mom.

'I don't think she will flip out but the age difference will bother her some. I don't think we have to worry about her.'

She placed her phone on her stomach. She had not seen her mom in a few days. Even though she was use to it, she still missed her a lot.

'That is a relief to hear. What are you doing?'

Kagome smiled. She really enjoyed texting him. It gave her that good feeling in her belly.'Laying in bed. It has been a long day. What about you?'

"Same as you. I hate to end this but I should get to sleep.'

Kagome yawned. Her eye lids were starting to get heavy. 'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Kagome put her phone on charge. She rolled on her back and put her back over arm over her eyes. Most of the worries and concerns she had about dating her teacher were mostly gone. She knew that if she didn't at least give this a try, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Kagome woke up before her alarm went off. Well, there a first time for everything. She walked over to her closet a little more self aware of what she was wearing to school now.

She didn't want to wear anything that showed to much. It was obvious Inuyasha didn't care to much for girls who tried to get his attention by showing skin. Not that Kagome was one of those people anyway. If she would show a lot of skin, it was because she felt good about herself. If someone wasn't impressed by her being herself, she didn't need them. She preferred a pair of jeans and a t shirt over a skimpy dress anyway.

After much thought, she grabbed her favorite purple tank top. It fit around her chest and hung loose around the midsection. It hung down to mid thigh. She found a pair of black skinny jeans and grabbed a pair of black flats. She left her hair loose. She didn't put on any make up.

She left the top up on her jeep. There was an overcast in the sky. It looked like the sky was going to open up any minute.

Right as she pulled into the parking lost at school, it started to drizzle. She hurried and met Sango who was standing under the awning.

She did a wolf whistle. "Damn girl! You are looking good." Sango and Kagome started making their way to homeroom. "Did Inuyasha ever call last night?"

"Shh." She may have been over the whole him thing with him being a teacher but the whole world couldn't know.

"Shoot. Sorry. Did he though?"

"No. He didn't call." Kagome faked a sad look, she did her best to surpress a smile.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm sorry." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled. Sango looked at her completely confused. "He texted me though."

"Do tell." Sango took her seat and leaned as close as possible to Kagome.

"We are having diner." Kagome paused to make Sango squirm. "At his place."

Sango squealed causing most of the class to turn around. She ignored everyone else completely. "When?"

Kagome didn't even bother trying to hide the smile on her face. "I don't know. He said he would talk to me about it later."

"I think English is going to be the best class this year." Sango whispered.

Kagome nodded in agreement and leaned back in her seat to listen to the morning announcements.

Sango and Kagome made their way to the English classroom quickly after the bell rang. The crowd of students was thick and it seemed to take them forever to get there.

They walked in and Kagome's eyes immediately darted around the classroom looking for Inuyasha. He was standing on the other side of the classroom looking out the window.

He had his arms crossed and was leaning causally against the wall. He had on a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black pants. How could someone make such a simple outfit look so damn sexy?

As soon as she sat down, he turned and walked to the front of the classroom. He closed the door when the tardy bell rang.

Kagome looked over at Sango who had a huge grin plastered across her face.

Before speaking, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gave her a quick smile. She blushed and looked away.

"Morning class. On the board I wrote five words with their definitions, copy those. Under that there is a journal assignment. Do both. Close your books and put them on the top right corner of your desk." There was a collective groan. " I know this sucks. So, if you have an iPod or MP3 player, you can listen. Not loud though."

Yep, coolest teacher ever. Kagome pulled up out her iPod and got to work. It wasn't long until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She held it discreetly in her lap, she may be dating her teacher, but she didn't want to push her luck.

'You look beautiful.'

It was from Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him and he was working at his desk as if nothing was going on. Kagome wished she knew how to stay as cool about things as he could. 'Thank you. Not to bad yourself.'

He didn't text back right away. Which was probably smart, it would be obvious something was going on if the were both texting. 'Diner? Tonight? If yes text me your address.'

Kagome waited until she was finished writing her essay to text him back. 'Sounds great. 4507 Willow St.'

'See you as 6. Come at lunch if possible.'

Kagome closed her note book and looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes met his and he smiled. She nodded. Even he couldn't hide the small grin plastered across his face.

The rest of the English class went by as normal. Minus the quick glances Inuyasha would take at Kagome. The one time Inuyahsa leaned over on Kagome's desk to check her work. She could swear he smelled her.

Kagome didn't complain about the amount of time Inuyasha spent writing on the board either, it gave her a nice view of his back end.

When the bell for third period rang, Kagome stole one last glance at Inuyasha and walked out the classroom.

As soon as they were out the door, Sango started with the million questions. " I saw you texting. Give me updates."

The question didn't stop until They got to gym and it was too risky to say anything else. Gym was spent sitting in the bleachers. It was raining outside so they had the day off. Kagome thanked god. Skills with sports was something that was nonexistent with Kagome. She spent more time falling on the ground than actually playing.

Time seamed to go by so slow. Kagome was excited about seeing Inuyasha for lunch. Sango made other plans, she said that Kagome needed alone time with Inuyasha.

When the lunch bell rang, Kagome practically ran to Inuyasha's classroom. The door was open, she knocked a few times and walked in. Inuyasha was sitting at his desk leaning over a pile of papers.

He looked up. "Hello Kagome." He got up and closed the classroom door.

"Hey." She smiled. She walked over to her desk and sat down on the top. "What's up?"

Inuyasha walked over and sat on the top of the desk next to her. Kagome turned to face him.

"First off. Am I keeping you from eating?"

Kagome shook her head. She pulled a breakfast bar out of her purse. "Nope. I'm all covered. School lunch here taste like cardboard."

"Good. I would hate to do that. But, the reason I wanted you here is because I realized something."

Kagome inhaled deeply to collect herself. Why did his voice have to be so damn intoxicating? "What's that?"

"I invited you to have dinner but I have no idea what you like and don't like. Any allergies? Anything you don't like?"

"Are you cooking?" This man can not be real.

"Of course."

"You don't have to. I would be just fine with take out." Takeout was something Kagome had gotten use to eating over the years. She was never picky.

"I actually love to cook." He smiled. "I heard that i cook pretty well."

"Surprise me." Kagome smiled. "Oh, I'm allergic to pineapple."

"Of all things you are allergic to pineapple." He smiled that adorable smile.

"I know, its weird."

"I know I told you this already, but you look beautiful."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and ran his finger along her jaw. "You should get going. You should go and enjoy your lunch."

Kagome stood up, Inuyasha did the same. They were only inches apart. Kagome looked up. Inuyasha was looking down at her. His eyes captured her.

Kagome placed her hand on his chest. She held her breath as he leaned down. When his lips met hers, everything else in the world disappeared.

She remembered the first time they kissed. It was the night they met. At Inuyasha's front door to be exact. That kiss was rushed. This one was relaxed and unhurried.

Inuyasha's lips were soft and gentle. Kagome moved her hand from his chest and placed it on his cheek.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled away. He tucked Kagome's hair behind her ear.

"That was nice." Kagome smiled.

"We should probably be careful with things like that." He stepped away.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She grabbed he back pack and hung it over her shoulder.

Inuyasha eyebrow went up. "I'll see you tonight."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be ready. "She told Inuyasha goodbye. When she checked her phone, she still had twenty minutes left at lunch. She knew Sango would be in their normal spot, which was all the way across campus.

While walking over to Sango, she realized her life had turned into a cheesy romance novel.

And she loved it.

"Ugh!" Kagome screamed. "I can't find anything to wear!" She sat down in her computer chair so fast that it almost fell over, which caused her to throw her arms in the air. Sango started laughing.

It was 5:30 and Kagome had yet to get dressed. Her hair and make up were done.

Kagome was starting to freak out. Sango decided it was a good time to intervene. She walked over to Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders. "Stay here. I'll find something-"

"But what if I don't like what you pick out?"

"You don't have a choice. We have been knowing each other for years. Would you trust me?"

Kagome moaned and nodded reluctantly.

Sango spent two minutes and pulled out a green halter dress. She threw the dress to Kagome. She pulled a pair of dark green wedge heels. Sango kept her back to Kagome while she changed.

"Well?"

The dress for her perfectly. It fit high in the front and went down past her mid back.

"Perfect. I am a genius."

Kagome laughed. The dress was perfect. "What would I do without you?"

"Suffer endlessly. No doubt." Sango sat on the bed across from Kagome. "I still can't believe you are going on a date with our English teacher. It is still a bit strange."

"I would be lying to you of I told you I didn't agree with you. I know this is wrong but every nerve ending is telling me that this is right. I know this is right."

"The fact that it is so wrong makes it so much better."

Sometimes Kagome really hated how Sango knew her so well. Sango checked her cell phone. Inuyasha was due to arrive in a few minutes. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom, Kagome followed.

"Be careful and call me if you need me." She hugged Kagome and then left.

Kagome sat down on the sofa, nervous. It had been a while since she had been on a date. She wasn't one to really date much. She wasn't the relationship type. Sango dated enough for the both of them.

Her last relationship lasted a year and a half and ended when he had decided that sleeping with one woman was not enough. He preferred six. Kagome had heard rumors about him being a womanizer but choose to ignore them. It was when she surprised him one day at his house when he was 'sick' that she realized the rumors were right. She had not had a steady relationship since. She hadn't really been into anyone enough to try. Until now, that is.

A knock on the door startled Kagome out of her thoughts. The clock on the cable box read exactly six.

Kagome stood up and checked and made sure her dress was straight. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inuyasha was pulling the 'Johnny Cash' look. He was wearing a pair a black button up shirt and black slacks. He had his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

"Hey." Kagome said a little breathless.

He smiled back. " Hello beautiful. You ready to go?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Let me lock up."

"Alright." He stepped back.

Kagome turned on the porch light and locked the front door. "Alright. I'm ready."

Inuyasha put his hand on her lower back and walked with her down the sidewalk to the car. He opened the car door and shut it behind her. He walked around the front quickly and got in.

The car was really nice. It had black leather seats and a built in dash GPS. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it.

"What kind of car is this? It is very nice." Kagome asked as Inuyasha got in and started up the car. It started with a nice hum.

"Audi A6." He replied quickly. "Thank you though."

Kagome didn't know much about cars but she knew this one was nice and expensive.

"How was the rest of your school day?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away.

"Normal. Boring. What about you?"

Inuyasha reached over and placed his hand on Kagome's knee. It felt nice.

"Good. The students are kind of annoying but the teachers are really nice and welcoming."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha looked over at her, puzzled. "What?"

Kagome took a second to respond. Inuyasha was rubbing his thumb in small circles on her leg, it was very distracting. "Well." She replied. "Most teachers, even the ones right out of college, are not as good looking as you. So, of course everyone is going to be nice. They don't want you to leave."

"I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you."

"No problem. So, what's for dinner?" She had to eaten since her breakfast bar at lunch. She was starving.

"Piu Cu Cuiperci."

"Which is?"

"It is something my mother use to make me when I was young. It's chicken with mushrooms. You will like it, I promise."

They were finally in a place Kagome recognized. The we're pulling into the parking lot of Inuyasha's apartment.

Inuyasha's apartment was just like she remembered. Neat and very clean.

"Dinner should be ready soon. I left is cooking since you didn't live that far away."

Kagome put her purse on a small table next to the sofa and walked over to Inuyasha who was standing over the stove.

"It smells amazing in here." She walked over and peeked in the pot.

Inuyasha put the lid back in the pot and turned around facing Kagome. He tucked her hair behind her ear. She sighed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A bottle of water if you have it."

He nodded and grabbed a water out of the fridge. As he was walking back to her, she watched the way his muscles moved under his clothing. The dress suddenly felt heavy and hot.

"We should talk." Her voice was serious.

"About what?" He checked the food one last time and walked back into the living room.

"Well." She started as she sat on the edge of the sofa. Inuyasha sat down next to her. They turned to face each other.

"First off. I know I apologized already. But, I'm sorry for just bailing on you the other morning, My mom works crazy hours and the last thing I need her to think is that I am sleeping around or something while she is at work."

"No explanation needed. Like I said though, I was planning on calling you. I got tied up with getting things ready for the new job."

"About that." Her voice took a serious tone. "You know dating students are a serious no no. I don't want to see you go to jail."

"I know. But to be honest, I like you. I like you a lot. We could keep this a secret." He had determination in his voice and on his face. He had the look that he would not give up easily.

"I feel the same. And a relationship with my teacher is not something I would tell everyone though. Even though a lot of the other students at school would kill to be where I am now."

He laughed. He reached forward and started playing with the hem of Kagome's dress. His knuckles kept gently brushing against her bare leg.

"Ya, I kind of gathered that from the girls. Students and teachers. It's kind of annoying actually."

"I bet." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. He kissed her on the lips quickly. "The food should be ready. Let's go eat." He smiled that beautiful smile of his; there was no resisting.

Sorry, this took so long to come out. With in the last week I have had a million things go wrong. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for y'all. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always, let me know what you think. Sorry bout any grammer errors, I trued to get them all.

Thanks! Jami


	5. Chapter 5 Hurts so good

Chapter 5

Kagome was sitting across from Inuyasha. He had just placed the food on the table. It looked a little funny but smelled sinful. Kagome grabbed her fork and took a bite.

"This is amazing." Kagome quickly took another bite. She led how she didn't have to be modest around Inuyasha.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I would love to thank your mom for teaching you how to cook."

"I am sure he would love to hear it. She died a few years ago. My father died not to long after."

Kagome still struggled with the death of her father. She couldn't imagine loosing both her parents. " I'm sorry." She apologized. "My dad died a few years ago, too."

"I'm sorry, too. Loosing a parent is never easy. What did your father do for a living?"

Kagome and her mother didn't talk about her dad much. She knew they went through a lot, especially when her mom was going through med school. They loved each other dearly though. "He was a lawyer. He took time off when my mom was in school though. She started school almost right after she had me. He started working again a few years before he died. What about your parents?"

"My mom owned a restaurant in the town where I grew dad worked for the Government. He never did tell us about what he did. Whatever he did, he made sure my mom and I where we'll taken care of. He left a huge trust fund for me. He said he always wanted me to peruse my dreams and not have to struggle to make it. I don't think me moving to the states and becoming a teacher is what he had in mind though."

That was the most she had ever heard him say. He glowed when he talked about his father. You could tell he respected him greatly. "Why did you choose to become a teacher?"

Inuyasha finished chewing his food and took a drink of water. "I have been asked that a few times. Someone actually said that I would make a better model than teacher. But, I can't really give you a reason. It makes me happy. What are your plans for when you graduate?"

"I love animals. I think I am going to try and go for Veterinary." Kagome hadn't even noticed on the time it took them to talk she had finished her food and she was full.

Kagome stood up and made a move to pick up her plate. Inuyasha grabbed it before she could. "Want to go for a walk on the beach or something? The rains finally cleared up."

"Yea, that sounds great."

The night air was so refreshing. The ground was still wt from the rain and there was a slight breeze blowing. Inuyasha lived right across the road from the beach. Kagome always wandered what it would be like to wake up every morning to the ocean breeze.

The sand was wet and would not agree with Kagome heels, so she took the off and carried them as the walked. Summer just started, the air was warm.

"God, it's nice out." Kagome looked up at the sky. Every now and hen you could see the stars through the clouds.

"It is a very nice night for a walk." Inuyasha agreed.

"So, what do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

"Well, I love to run. My building has a great gym, so if it is tiny out. I just stay in there. Every now and then I'll go out for a drink. I'm not to big on drinking though."

"Do you smoke?"

Kagome really disliked cigarets. They stunk and made you feel like you were licking an ash tray when you kissed someone who did smoke.

"I use to. But I quit about three years ago. Do you smoke or drink?"

"I drink occasionally. Mostly when Sango takes me out. Never smoked. With my mom being a surgeon, she tries to make sure I stay healthy."

"What is your moms speciality? She seems to be at work a lot."

"Cardio Vascular. She just made Attending at the hospital so they have her working a lot." Kagome ran a hand through her hair. The wind was picking up and was blowing it everywhere. It was going to be knotty by the time they got back.

"How do you like being home alone so much?"

Kagome shrugged. "It has it's moments. I miss her a lot but. She loves her job and she worked so hard to get where she is at. I'm not going to ruin it by complaining about it. She was standings over cadavers in medical school while nine months pregnant."

He laughed. "That must have been a sight."

"How did you learn English? You speak it so wonderfully."

Off in the distance she could see a large rock formation jutting out from the sand. Kagome remembered when she was a child, going to the beach with her mom. She always loved to climb as high as she could. It always gave her mom a heart attack.

"My parents were bilingual. They knew it would be a smart thing for me to learn."

Kagome stopped and faced the water. She walked into ankle deep water. Inuyasha stayed on dry land, watching her. She held out her hand and beckoned Inuyasha forward.

He didn't budge. "Come on old man." The water was warm around her ankles. The waves were making the water hit half way up her calf."

Just when Kagome was about to give up and walk out of the water, Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He rolled his pants up and walked slowly into the water.

"I thought you would have chickened out on me." He stopped only inched in front of Kagome.

He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Never going to happen."

She could tell there was more than one meaning behind his words. Kagome took a deep breath,grabbed the collar of Inuyasha shirt and pulled him down.

Kagome let out the breath and leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha cupped her cheek with one hand and looped and arm around her waist pulling her flush with his body.

His lips were soft and gentle but very demanding, she felt a blast of heat wash directly over her breast and landed right between her legs. She moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Kagome moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly as if the sky opened up, it started pouring. Kagome broke the kiss and looked up. The rain felt amazing on her exposed skin.

"Perhaps we should get back. I would hate for you to catch a cold." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked to the shore to fetch his shoes.

It was about a twenty minute walk back to the apartment. They were already soaked.

"Can you run?" Inuyasha asked over the sound of the rain.

"Yes. I am starting to get cold."

By the time they reached the apartment, they were dripping wet. Kagome's hair was dripping wet and her dress was clicking to her. Inuyasha wasn't much better.

Inuyasha laughed, he dropped his shoes by the front door. "I should have guessed that it would stay clear for long."

"It's alright. Do you have something I can change into? And a towel maybe?"

"Give me a second. The bathroom is through that door. You can take a shower if you want. I'll put you a towel and change of cloths on the sink."

"Alright. Thank you." Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the bathroom door.

Inuyasha watched the bathroom door close behind Kagome. He stripped his wet clothing off. Kagome was in the shower so he wasn't to concerned about walking around in just his boxers and making her feel uneasy.

As he was collecting the things to bring to her, his m ind kept going back to that kiss they had on the beach. She is an amazing person, and a amazing kisser.

He grabbed her a pair of his sweat pants and gym t-shirt. He got a hard on just thinking about Kagome in his shower naked he got even more tourned on even more when he thought about her in his clothes.

Damn, he had it bad,

The hot water felt heavenly on her skin. The run in the rain had her freezing. Once she was warmed up enough, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo in the corner. She opened the bottle, it smelled heavenly. She put a small amount in her hand and washed her hair, she did the same with the conditioner.

Kagome was almost done when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called from under the spray.

"Hey, I brought you some clothes and a towel. I have them sitting nex to the sink."

Kagome felt strange being completely naked and only separated from Inuyasha by a thin piece of glass. She liked it though.

"Thanks. I won't be too much longer." As much as she loved the high pressure jets and steaming hot water and as much as she wish she could stay under these jets for hours, she knew it was time to get out. The black marble of the shower walls was way to inviting.

"Take your time."

She stayed under the jets for another minute before she reluctantly turned it off and stepped out. She rang out her hair the best she could before walking over to the sink and drying off with the black soft towel.

Inuyasha had left the clothes neatly folded right where he said they would be. It then dawned on her that she had no dry panties and she didn't wear a bra with the dress.

She dried her body off and troweled dried her hair the best she could. The shirt Inuyasha had set out came down midway down her thighs, she had to roll the top of the pants and cuff the legs. She felt like a bum but was completely comfortable.

Kagome grabbed the comb that was sitting next to the sink. She brushed her hair out and opened the bathroom door.

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa with his bare feet on the coffee table. He had changed into a pair of jeans and red t-shirt. Kagome joined him on the sofa. She sat facing him. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. This is one of the favorite positions to sit in.

"Thank you for the clothes."

"No problem. Did you enjoy the shower?" He turned and faced her.

"I don't understand how you don't live in there. It's heavenly."

Kagome was pink from the shower, and she smelled like his shampoo. Her hair was still wet and she braided it over one shoulder as they talked. Before he could convince himself not to, Inuyasha lunged forward failing on top of Kagome on the sofa.

Before she could protest, he brought his lips gently down on her. She had a little squeak of surprise.

Inuyasha groaned, Kagome's mouth was intoxication and when she opened it and he slid his tongue into her mouth, it was pure ecstasy. She opened her legs allowing him to settle in between them.

Inuyasha pulled away and put his forehead on Kagome's. "I could loose myself in you forever.".

Kagome was flushed, her lips red and swollen from the kissing. Inuyasha brought his hand up and ran his finger along the right side of her jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I know what you mean." She said barely above a whisper. "What's stopping you?" Her blue eyes opened and looked directly into his golden ones.

"You're killing me." He groaned. He say up and pulled Kagome into a seated position.

Kagome looked at him, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god no, my sweet Kagome. You did everything exactly right." When she didn't look convinced, he grabbed her hand and brought it down on the massive bulge in his pants. She inhaled with a hiss. "Trust me, b god do I want to do this. But, I think it's best we don't at the moment."

She looked a little hurt. "Is it because you're my teacher?"

He leaned forward and tucked a story hair behind her ear. "No, it's not that at all. I have never been one to rush into things, I want to know you more first."

"But, you want to?" She pulled the corner of her lip between her teeth.

He nodded. "And if you don't stop biting that lip I am going to loose this last ounce of control."

Kagome smiled. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "I should get home. I have school and well, you have work."

"At least I get to see you." He stood up, his smile was blinding. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet. He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her flush with his body. He brought his lips down and kissed her gently. "I want you to sleep in my clothes tonight."

Kagome nodded. That was one order she was more than willing to follow. "Let me grab my clothes."

"Do you want me to wash them and just get them to you the next time you come over?"

She nodded. "That would be great."

"Come on let's go." He grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door for her.

On the way to the car, he grabbed her hand. The car was as beautiful as she remembered. And the leather seats were just as inviting. "I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too."

As Inyasha drove, Kagome watched him. The light on the dash illuminated his face. Kagome was glad though, a face like his should never be hidden. She didn't want this night to end, being with Inuyasha was like finding the last piece to a puzzle you have been working on for months.

She was wide awake, she didn't see herself getting to sleep right when she got home. She decided to spend sometime researching their situation.

Even though he was her teacher, their relationship technically started before they knew. She was of age, so was it illegal?

One thing she did know was that the school could never find out.

Inuyasha ripped her out of her own mind by grabbing her hand and bringing it over so it rested on his knee.

His eyes stayed on the road while hers stayed on him. At that moment she knew that no matter what the damn laws said, he was hers.

Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I tried to catch all of my errors but I don't think I could ever catch them all. I hope you enjoy. And as always read and review!

Jamie


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

Chapter 6

Kagome walked into school with the largest smile on her face with no intention in hiding it. She woke up in the best mood she had been in in the longest time.

Last night the date with Inuyasha was amazing. He even made the good bye unforgettable. Kagome blushed, his hands, his lips; she started tingling in all the right places. Not even knowing it was possible, Kagome smiled even bigger.

She felt like she was walking on sunshine and by the look on Sango's face, her plan on not hiding it was working.

"Hey." Kagome greeted as she stopped next to Sango.

"You look like a five year old on Christmas morning." Sango hooked her arms through Kagome's as they made their way to Homeroom.

"Oh God, I feel like that but ten times better."

"I'm guessing you had mind blowing sex, huh?" Sango nudged Kagome playfully. "You have that 'Just had awesome sex' look and walk.

She shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Not at all. We ate; walked on the beach and he brought me home."

"Hey!" Sango groaned. "My life is lacking in romance. I need to get my fill from you. So, nothing happened? Nothing? At all? Something had to happen!"

Kagome laughed loudly. She really loved Sango. School would be hell without her. Usually this conversation was reversed. Kagome was usually the one pushing for the sexy details.

"We kissed." Kagome blushed. She could almost feel his body pressed against hers and his lips. Class was going to be hell. How and the hell was she sapped to sit in the same room with Inuyasha for ninety minutes and not pounce on him like a dog in heat.

"How was it?"

They had finally made it into Homeroom. The class was nearly full so they couldn't say his name. That made their relationship even sexier, knowing that every girl in the school wanted him and she had him and not one of them knew.

"Toe curling."

Sango laughed. She sat back in her seat when the teacher walked in. The closer the clock got to the bell ringing, the more the butterflies in Kagome's stomach started to flutter. She was way was too excited.

Kagome was up as soon as the bell rang, she could have sworn she heard Sango laughing while trying to catch up to her. They made it to class in record time.

Kagome looked for Inuyasha as soon as she walked in the classroom. She blindly made her way to her desk while watching him out the corner of her eye. He had a book in front of him face and his feet were propped up on his desk.

"Good morning class." He stood up and put his book on his desk,

His voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She along with the rest of the class said 'Good morning' back to him.

"I hope everyone had a good night." Kagome could hear the hidden meaning behind his words. She smiled. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Everyone, please copy the words with their definitions from the board. Please make sure everyone keeps these. At the end of the year, there will be a test with all of the words and it will be open book. It's worth four test grades. So, make sure you keep your notes."

The class was filled with the nose of papers rustling. With one last look up at Inuyasha, she went about copying the words. When she was done she closed her binder and leaned back and resumed watching Inuyasha.

He had sat back down and put his feet on the desk. He had his hands in his lap; Kagome guessed he was reading his book.

When her phone vibrated in her pocket, she knew he was so not reading.

She pulled it out and was not surprised to see it was a text from Inuyasha.

'It is taking every ounce of my reserve not to grab you and drag you into the supply closet.'

The smile from Kagome's face completely faded. This could not happen; she would not let herself get turned on in class. Especially, not when something could not be done about it.

She took a second to calm her burning nerves and texted back. Hell, if he could have his fun, why can't she? 'What's stopping you?'

Kagome watched for Inuyasha's reaction, his eyebrows went up and he smiled. Instead of texting back, he stood up. "Who is complete their work?"

'What does he have planned?' Kagome thought. She and a few others raised their hand.

Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "I need help grabbing some books out of the supply closet, would you mind helping me out?"

Was he really going to do this? 'No way.'

"Alright." Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha to the other side of the classroom.

Kagome wanted to try and avoid any contact while in the school. The sexual tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

She watched the way his muscles moved under his shirt. She would kill to be able to touch his bare skin with her hands.

The way his muscles moved made her remember the way they felt the night they were together. The skin along his back was smooth and firm.

Her clothing suddenly felt way to constricting against her skin. She needed it all off. The need for his hands on her skin was so bad, it was painful.

As soon as they were through the door and out of the sight of the classroom, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the bicep and turned him around quickly. His face was puzzled at first but quickly changed to passion when she grabbed him by the back the neck and brought his face to hers.

With his body pressed against hers she felt consumed. Helpless. Trapped. When his arms wrapped around her waist and under her thigh, she moaned allowing him to lift her up and sit her on the counter.

Kagome grabbed a fist full of hair and pressed his face harder against her. She couldn't touch him enough; he pulled back from the kiss. H tilted his head to the side and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"We probably should stop." His voice was low and rough. His eyes were intense. It was obvious he felt the same burn she did.

It turned Kagome on even more. "I don't know how am I supposed to go back in that classroom and pretend nothing happened."

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing him right up against her and the cabinet. "Do you want to come hang out at my place tonight? I have a few classes' papers to grade but beyond that, I'm free."

Kagome slid forward and pressed her crotch right against his. He groaned and stepped back.

"Coming over sounds awesome." Kagome knew he wanted to wait, but she wanted him, now. She made sure she added emphases on 'coming'.

"Just to hangout Kagome, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to move to fast." He helped her hop off of the counter.

"I know, just because it is right, does not mean it is easy." She groaned and slid her hand up his chest. He looked down at her; she looked so damn seductive it almost brought him to his knees. He kissed her quickly.

"Ok, maybe a little more than just hanging out." He kissed her again and stepped back.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, what about those books you were talking about?" Kagome righted her clothes and tried to calm her burning face. It worked somewhat.

He handed her a stack of books and he picked up a stack of his own.

As soon as they walked out of the closet, Sango looked over at hem and started laughing silently. Sango knew what had happened, everyone else was completely unaware.

Kagome took her seat, and not long after a small folded piece of paper appeared on her desk. She didn't have to look up to see who it was from.

She unfolded the paper quietly. 'Took you long enough to find those books.'

Kagome smile and peaked over at Sango, she had a very large grin on her face. 'I do not kiss and tell.'

Kagome folded the paper back up and handed it to Sango.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. She had just made it to her Jeep when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled in out thinking it was Sango but to her surprise it was Inuyasha.

Why the heck was he calling? He knew that they needed to hide their relationship. They were doing a horrible job at it, at least Kagome thought so anyway.

"Hello?" She answered, closing her door behind her. She threw all of her bags on the back seat.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bother you, are you busy?" Even over the phone, his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Not at all, I just got in my Jeep. What's up? Is everything ok?" She tried to hide the concern in her voice, she was hoping he wasn't calling to cancel.

"I know I invited you over for tonight but I was wondering if we could hang out at your place instead."

Ok, not what she expected. "I don't see why not. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Apparently my building is spraying for bugs and nobody on my floor is able to go home until tonight. I just found out."

"Wow, that sucks. When did you want to come over?" Kagome was sitting in the line of cars to get out of the parking lot.

"Well I can't exactly go home, is now ok for you?"

"Yep, that sounds great. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up the phone and tossed in on her passenger seat. The sun was hiding behind a patch of clouds. Rain clouds were in the distance, Kagome missed the sunlight.

She loved the way it warmed her skin and the way it made everything seem so fresh and new.

Sure enough, just as she was pulling into the driveway, the rain started to her windshield. Kagome groaned, she didn't want more rain. She made it in the house just as it started pouring.

She ran upstairs to change; Inuyasha couldn't be too far behind her. She hurried out other school clothes and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Time ticked by as she waited for Inuyasha to show up. Part of her still couldn't believe she was dating her teacher. But, it wasn't as if they were teacher/ student when they met.

Kagome jumped when she heard knocking at the door. She ran downstairs, nearly tripping on her way. She checked out the window and sure enough, Inuyasha's black Audi was parked on the curb.

She opened the front door and ushered Inuyasha in out of the rain. He was already dripping wet.

"Hey." Kagome grinned up at him.

"Hey to you too." He wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close.

Kagome put her hand flat on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him back. "We really need to talk."

He dropped his arms and looked at Kagome immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and brought him over to the sofa. She sat sideways next to him. He turned to face her. "Considering the circumstances of our relationship..."

He ran his hand along her jaw and down her arm. It caused her to pause, absorbing the feel of his touch. "Continue." He smiled.

She laughed and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me until I am finished talking. I can't think straight when you re touching me."

Inuyasha sat back, the grin he had on his face was boyish. He looked like a young teenager, he looked damn sexy.

Kagome shook her head, she needed a clear head. "We need to come up with some boundaries."

"Such as?" He started running his fingertips up and down the top of her thigh.

Kagome needed to say what she had to say, quickly. Her resolve was not going to last long with Inuyasha hands all over her. She was losing it by the second.

"No touching on school grounds." Everything came out fast and in a blur.

"I'm sure we can do that, for the most part anyway."

This is not how Kagome wanted this conversation to go. She wanted to set some ground rules, if they kept doing what they did today in school. They were bound to get caught. But, the way things were going the complete opposite way she wanted them to go.

Not that she was complaining. His touch was heavenly.

Screw the rules, she needed him. Not later but right this second. She needed to feel his skin on hers. The need was almost painful.

She pushed his back against the sofa and climbed into Inuyasha's lap. He had a smug smirk on his face. Kagome felt him grow instantly hard under her.

She threading her hands through his hair and hovered above him for just a moment. She then brought her lips roughly down on his.

At that moment, with his lips on hers, everything felt perfect. Almost like finding the final piece of a puzzle.

Kagome felt tugging on her hair and then it was loose around her shoulders. Inuyasha slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and up her back.

The sounds of keys sliding into the lock on the door caused them to both look away. The long black and blue scrubs were a dead giveaway.

Kagome quickly slid off of Inuyasha's lap and stood up. She fixed her shirt, which had risen up on the back.

"Hey, Mom." Kagome barely recognized her own voice.

Kagome saw out the corner of her eye, Inuyasha stand up and turn around quickly. A second later he turned around and stood behind her.

Kagome knew she would have to do the whole boyfriend/ parent introduction thing eventually but, she was so not ready right now. She had no idea it would be this soon. She was by no means prepared for this.

Her mom had her head down in her purse. "Hey, I got off of work early and I thought..." She looked up and that is when she noticed Inuyasha for the first time. "Who's this?"

Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out.

Thank God, Inuyasha stepped from behind her. "Hello, my name is Inuyasha; I am dating your daughter." He held out his hand.

Holy crap, she knew Inuyasha was direct. Kagome's mother seamed just as surprised. She put her hand in Inuyasha's and shook. "Nice to meet you." She looked directly at Kagome. "Kagome, come up stairs with me. We need to talk."

I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. On top of my already busy schedule, I got another horse. And lately one of my horses has gone psyco. I stayed up until 2am to finish this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to add some fired between the couple. I know when you first start going out with someone, it is almost impossible to keep your hands off of one another. So yes, there is going to be a good bit of 'fluff' in this story.

Well, as always, leave me many many reviews! I absolutely love them and they make me want to write.

Thank you all!  
>Jamie<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Red Lump

Chapter 7

So, there were only a very few things that could happen.

One, Kagome's mother could completely flip about her having a guy over and forbid her to see him again. That thought nearly made Kagome pass out.

Two, she could be ok with the whole situation and just give her the 'talk' again.

One thing was for certain, there was no way Kagome would mention the place of Inuyasha's employment. There was no way that would end well.

The climb up the stairs seemed to last a life time. When they finally reached the bedroom, Kagome walked in behind her mother and shut the bedroom door. Without saying a word, her mother walked into her closet. She emerged a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and purple v-neck shirt.

"So, what exactly where you two doing when I walked in?"

Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. "Nothing really, kissing." This was absolutely,not a conversation she wanted to have with her mother.

"Is that all?" She looked unconvinced.

Kagome nodded. "He had just gotten here."

"He seems a bit older than you. How old is he?" She tucked her black hair behind her ear. Kagome's mother looked exactly like an older version of herself. She leaned against her dresser. She looked tired.

"Twenty-four." Kagome knew what question was next. "We met the other night when Sango and I went out."

Kagome wasn't sure which direction this was going. On one hand her mother looked pissed but on the other she seemed alright with the situation.

"Why wasn't I told you were seeing someone? It's not that I don't mind, the age bothers me some, but I would like to know if you are seeing someone. Also, I don't like coming home to a strange man standing in my living room with my only daughter." She unfolded her arms and walked over and sat next to Kagome on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to worry you." Kagome felt bad. Her mother was right, she should have at least called her mom and told her something. But, it seemed like she wasn't going to forbid Kagome from seeing Inuyasha.

"Please tell me you are being safe. I don't want grand children, just yet." Her mom smiled.

Kagome's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Mom!" She yelped.

Her mother started laughing. "Alright, I won't pry. But, if you plan on having sex..."

Kagome got up quickly and walked across the bedroom. "Mom, we had this conversation when I was twelve and again when I went on my first date when I was sixteen. I know about how babies are made. Can we please not do this again? I beg you. Please?"

Kagome's mother got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Alright. I'm sorry. I love you and just don't want to see you make life changing..." She paused trying to find the right word. "Happenings."

Kagome hugged her mom back. "I love you too mom."

"Even though I am exhausted, I would like to meet this man. I loved his candor. Do you think he would be willing to stay for dinner?"

"I don't see why not."

Kagome walked back into the living room, Inuyasha stood up the moment he saw her. It was amazing, the few minutes she was gone, she missed him dearly. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Even though her mother was ok with the two of them, the thought of never being with him like this again made her need his touch.

He kissed the top of her head. "Everything ok?" He pulled backs little tilted her chin up so she looked up at him. His face was full of concern.

Kagome nodded. Her mom was still in the bedroom getting dressed, so they had a few minutes.

"Kiss me, please." Kagome was surprised by the desperation in her own voice.

This time, unlike their kiss a few minutes ago, his lips were gentle and unrushed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her lose to him.

He pulled back way to soon. He cupped the side of her face. Kagome sighed and leaned into his touch. "Are you ok? You seem upset."

Kagome ran her hand through Inuyasha's short black hair. "I'm fine. My mom should be down soon. She is going to ask you to stay for diner."

"I was going to take you out but I would love to stay." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are you are alright? What happened with your mother?"

"We talked about you and how we met. Nothing really. I was just worried she was going to say that I could not see you again. I was worried she wouldn't like how old you are."

He smiled and pulled her tight against his chest. "Explains why you were they way you were when you came down." He started rubbing his hand up and down her back. It made all of her worries go away.

Kagome reluctantly took a step back. "My mom wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I would love too." He moved a stray hair out of her face.

They both turned their attention to the stairs when her mother came down. "Did Kagome talk to you?"

"Yes she did and it would be my pleasure to stay."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, can this guy really be real? She kept waiting to wake up. Just to make sure it was real she pinched her arm, hard.

"Owe."

Her mother and Inuyasha looked at her confused. "It's nothing." She blushed.

"I'm going to go cook diner. Why don't you too put on a movie or something?" She looked at Kagome with that 'You better behave' look and then walked not the kitchen.

"The movies are under the TV, why don't you go pick something out."

Inuyasha picked out a movie and joined Kagome on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"What did you choose?"

"Wait and see."

A few minutes later the Die Hard logo popped up on the screen.

"I love this movie." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"How can you not?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

He looked so much younger than what he really was. She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie came on. 

Inuyasha looked down at the plate of food Kagome's mother placed down in front of him. There was a large piece of lasagna. Well, that what she said it was. It was something he has never had before

Inuyasha poked the massive red lump on his plate with a fork. He looked and made sure Kagome's mother wasn't paying attention. He was never one to try new things easily. That was thanks to his half-bother who once made him think that dirt was a new type of really dark chocolate. He was only four and have yet to forget it. It drove his mother insane.

"Kagome?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She turned and looked at him, her mouth was full of food. " Hmm?"

"I'm not to sure about..."

Kagome swallowed her food and smiled. She glanced at her mom who was still doing something by the stove. "You've never had lasagna?" She looked surprised.

"No." He looked away embarrassed.

This was not the confident Inuyasha she knew. She really loved it.

"What's in it?" He lifted up the top layer and peaked under it.

Kagome hid a giggle. "It's got meat, a flat noodle and cheeses. You should like it."

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare the noodles as if it would give him answers.

"Open." Inuyasha looked in Kagome's direction. She was holding up a fork full of food a few inches in front of his mouth.

He made a move to grab the fork but she pulled her hand back.

"Open." She ordered again.

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the fork and she pulled it back.

He chewed it slowly. Wow. It was really damn good. It was an explosion of tomato and cheesy goodness. Suddenly, the large piece of lasagna on his plate looked very small.

"That's awesome!" His boyish grin was back.

By the time diner was done, Inuyasha ate almost four servings.

Inuyasha had finally put his fork down, he wasn't able to finish the small amount he had left on his plate. With some fight about who would clean the kitchen, Kagome sent he mother to bed so she could clean the kitchen. Inuyasha wanted to help but Kagome refused. She made him sit at the table, right where he was.

Kagome wrapped up the leftovers, she could feel Inuyasha watching her. "I take it you liked the food." She looked over her shoulder out the corner of her eye.

"I have had some American foods since I moved here but nothing like that."

"I don't think lasagna in American." She laughed.

"It's absolutely delicious."

She walked back to the table and sat on the chair across from Inuyasha. "I could listen to you talk for hours."

"I could say the exact same thing."

Kagome blushed. "Diner with my mom wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement."Your mom is a blast. I'm glad she didn't ask many details about the first night we met."

"I'm sure we could have made something up. I wouldn't have lied if I told her I had a blast."

Inuyasha grinned wide. "That I can agree on."

"I wish we didn't have to hide."

Inuyasha was struck by her sadness. "I know, sweetheart. It won't be long though."

"I would just love to know how it would feel to walk down the street holding your hand and proudly claim 'He's mine!' at the top of my lungs.

"I know this place about two hours away. A friend of mine owns it. It's a lounge but I'm sure he won't mind you being there. And, we will not have to hide."

Sounded like a great idea to her. "A lounge? I have never been to a lounge." Her mood was immediately better. "What is it called?"

"Serene."

Holy hell. She knew the place. Who the hell didn't? "Wow, you sure know how to impress a girl." It was 'the' place to go in the state.

He laughed. "We can take my Q7, it will be more comfortable for the distance."

"The what?" It sounded like a radio station.

"The Suv. I just figured the extra room would be better for the drive."

Kagome thought for a second. He had the black car and now he said he had an SUV? "Inuyasha, how many cars do yo have?"

"Just three."

Her jaw dropped. "Three?" Just three?"

He nodded. "I only drive Audis. I have the A6, the Q7 and the A8."

"If I ask you a personally question, will you promise not to take it the wrong way." She had a certain edge to her voice, she was nervous and unsure.

He reached across the table, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He drug his lips slowly over each knuckle and finally kissed the pad of her thumb. "You can ask me anything."

It took a few moments for Kagome to regain her composure. "I really don't know how to say this without it sounding bad."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, just ask."

"How rich are you. I mean you got to be to own that many cars." She looked down, she didn't want to see his face as the words came out.

After a few seconds and him saying nothing, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

A gentle hand brought her eyes up. She met his intense ones. They were dead serious. "Do not hide your eyes from me. They are much beautiful. And to answer your question. Extremely. My Uncle was some kind of Tycoon back in Romania. He died when I was very young. He instructed his company and estate to be sold and I get everything."

"Did he not have children or other family?" She reached across the table and cupped his hand and started running her thumb over his knuckles.

"He did. But, they would abuse the money. Just waste it. My uncle came from a very comfortable family. He wanted to leave it to someone who would appreciate it. Not too sure why me though. I was only a small child."

Kagome had never heard him say so much at once. "Maybe he just knew."

"I guess."

"If you have all this money, why be a teacher? Not that there is something wrong with that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was always something I wanted to do. I can't give a specific reason."

"Hey, you know I am not..."

"No need to finish that sentence." His tone was sharp and serious. "I know the type."

She wanted to ask what he meant but decided not to.

"Well, I the to cut this evening short. But, some of us have school in the morning." His boyish smile was back.

Kagome stood up and walked him over to the door. She was a little let down when he only gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, beautiful." He ran his finger down her jaw line and turned away. 

Ok, so I know a lot of people were expecting this huge thing with Kagome's mom. I decided the last minute not to. I hd writers block for the longest time and was hit with a jolt of ideas while cooking the other day. While writing the lasagna part, I had the funniest movie going through my head. Sorry for the grammar errors...

As far as having a bad guy in this story. I don't think there is going tone the all world destroying evil but there will be something. This is more about their developing relationship.

I hope you enjoyed! As always, show me some love and leave me some awesome reviews.

Oh, go and check out Inuyasha's car. So nice...

Audi A6  
>Audi A8<br>Audi Q7


	8. Chapter 8 Double Meanings

Chapter 8

Inuyasha started up his car, the gentle hum of the engine relaxed him. Kagome mentioning the fact that she was not the type to date for money; it made him feel good but brought back horrible memories.

It was when he first started college when he met her. Everything was amazing at first but as soon as she found out how much money he had, things went straight to hell.

Kagome was different though, he could tell.

He had to call Kouga in the morning and let him know they would be out that way soon.

Serene was an upscale Lounge that he went to from time to time. It was quiet and no one bothered him. He couldn't wait to take Kagome.

Kagome watched out the window as Inuyasha's sleek black car pulled off. She watched until the tail lights disappeared. She couldn't believe what she had just found out. It didn't matter to her how much was in his bank account but, it is still shocking as all hell.

A sudden wave a fatigue hit her. She switched all of the lights off downstairs and walked up to her bedroom. She went through her nightly routine and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Kagome was running late to school, which was nothing at all new. She threw on a pair of yoga pants, a blue muscle shirt and a pair of flip flops. She settled for a messy pony tail.

She made it into homeroom not long after the bell rang. Sango was already sitting at her desk. She looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"Hey." Kagome smiled back as she sat down.

"Late again, huh?"

Kagome shrugged. "The snooze button has been misbehaving lately. I thought this morning he would need a beating."

Sango burst out laughing. Kagome never ceased to make her laugh. "I should call protective services."

Kagome quieted when the teacher walked into the classroom. She rested her head on her arm as the teacher called roll. It's amazing now comfortable your arm across your bookbag can be. It felt like her eyes had just closed when Sango nudged her awake.

"The bell just rang, Kagome. Wake up." Sango was ranting over her with her arms crossed across her chest. She was going to be a great teacher one day.

Kagome yawned and grabbed her bags and followed Sango out of the classroom and into the crowed hall. She let out a not so lady like yawn.

Sango nudged Kagome playfully with her elbow. "You know who keeping you up at night?"

Kagome was envious of Sango; she was always such a great morning person. "Why would Lord Voldemort keep me up?" Kagome moaned. Even she thought her joke was lame.

Sango laughed. "You really aren't much of a morning person are you?"

"I thought you would have known that by now." Kagome yawned again. Even though she was half asleep, she was excited to see Inuyasha.

"Trust me, I do."

Kagome immediately looked for Inuyasha when they walked into the classroom. He was in his usual spot, in his usual position at his desk. He looked up at Kagome as soon as she spotted him. He smiled when their eyes met.

Kagome smiled back. Try to be discreet, she looked away and walked over to her desk.

The rest of the class filtered in and took their seats. Everyone was going about the start of class routine when a knock on the door caused everyone to look up.

Inuyasha got up from his chair behind the desk and opened the door. Kagome was watching along with everyone else. A few hushed words were spoken, then Inuyasha open the door.

The class erupted with whispers. Because, from behind the door came a woman who looked like she just stepped off the cover of 'Vogue' Magazine. She was at least 5'6 and had jet black hair down to her waist. She had dark brown eyes and a flawless complexion. It seemed like it was the same for her figure.

A couple of the guys in the classroom whistled.

"Class, it seems we have a new student. Everyone this is Kikyo."

Everyone said hello. "There is seat available in the back; I'll get you a text book in a few minutes."

Kikyo said a low thank you and made her way quickly to her seat.

As soon as she had sat down, her neighbor was all to wiling to help out and explain to her the morning routine.

After a few minutes, the rest of the class started to resume what they were doing before. When Kagome had finished, she looked up at Inuyasha. As if he sensed her watching him, he looked over at her.

He pulled out his phone.

Before her phone even vibrated in her pocket, she knew what he was doing.

'Are you ok? You look a little under the weather.'

'Yep, just tired.'

Kagome laid her head down on her desk. She knew they wouldn't have much time left to finish their work but if she could get a few seconds of sleep, she wouldn't complain.

The vibration from her lap stopped her though. She groaned. Normally, she loved to text but, she liked sleep more right now.

'No sleeping in class. :)'

Kagome had to suppress a laugh. Inuyasha used a smiley. She never thought Inuyasha was one to use a smiley in a text. She had to admit she liked his goofy side.

'I'm not sleeping, just closing my eyes.'

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

He stood up. "Anyone need more time?" When no one answered, he continued. "Good."

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk around the front of the classroom. She loved watching the way he walked. It was with such confidence and strength.

"I will give the class the choice. You can read the story by yourself or as a class."

Kagome leaned over to Sango. "I wasn't paying attention. What story?"

Sango smirked. "Beowulf. Now stop focusing on you know who and focus on your class."

Kagome leaned back across the aisle, laughing quietly.

It was decided they would read the story over the next few days in class and at home themselves. Kagome was glad; she was a great reader but preferred to do it herself.

Inuyasha handed out a worksheet they had to complete for homework. It was back and front with questions about their homework.

Kagome couldn't wait to be done with the whole High School homework deal. She knew things wouldn't be different in College. Things would probably be worse. That's one of the reasons she was thinking about taking a few months off after she graduated. Go on a vacation and sleep in for more than two nights a week.

She wanted to be a bum. Kagome had already discussed it with her mother and she was fine with it. Her mother knew the stresses of school all too well.

But, for now, she had to deal with the homework and waking early.

Her phone vibrating in her lap brought her out of her thoughts.

'Come see me at lunch?'

Kagome replied. 'Sure.' 

When he lunch bell rang, Kagome started walking to Inuyasha's classroom. She was stopped by Sango.

"You are going to see him?" She blocked Kagome's path, arms crossed over her chest smiling,

"Ya, I think it is about this weekend." Kagome wanted to go see Inuyasha but she could spare a few.

Sango leaned against the wall clutching her books. "Oh, what do you two have planned?"

"He wants to go to that Lounge Serene."

"I'm officially jealous." Sango did her best impression of a sad face. She failed miserably.

"I know, right. But, hey I'll catch you later. Meet me by my jeep after school."

Sango hugged Kagome quickly. "See you then."

Kagome was just about in the classroom when she was interrupted again. "Excuse me?"

She turned around annoyed. "Yes?" She didn't try and hide the annoyance in her voice.

The person who stopped her was the new girl in her class, Kikyo. She was even more beautiful up close.

"We haven't met yet and I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kikyo."

Her voice was cold and distant. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She tried not to show it though.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet you. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. Have a good day." She turned around and walked away down the hall.

Well... That was odd, to say the least.

Kagome shrugged it off. It was now time to see her ever handsome boyfriend. She walked the last ten feet to the classroom. The door was closed and instead of knocking she just walked right in.

Inuyasha was standing at the dry erase board writing something. His shirt had ridden up, revealing the top of his boxers and a thin strip of skin. Oh how she missed the feel of his skin.

"You know, you decided on the rules. If you keep looking at me like that I am going to be very willing to break them. Now, close the door." He never stopped writing the whole time he was talking.

Kagome quickly closed the door behind her. The halls were empty from everyone being at lunch. They definitely shouldn't get complacent though. She walked over to her desk and sat on the top.

Inuyasha put the cap on his marker and turned around.

Keeping her hands off of him was going to be near impossible. Ever nerve was on fire and the need to touch him was over powering. She tucked her hands in her lap to resist the temptation.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked, her voice sounded weak. It was a dead giveaway about how she was feeling.

Inuyasha smiled. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "I was wondering when would be a good time for me to take you to that Lounge I had mentioned."

Kagome grinned, the thought of a nice romantic evening out with Inuyasha made her happy. "I don't have any plans yet for the weekend. So whenever is good for you is good for me."

"Saturday at 5:00 good?" He walked around the desk and stood a few feet in front of her. "It is a good drive from here."

Kagome was breathless having him stand so close. The smell of his cologne drifted to her. He smelled delightful. "Sounds good to me." Her voice was low and breathless. It even surprised her.

"Fuck the rules."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and drug her into the open supply closet. He was in no mood to be gentle. He closed the door behind him and pushed Kagome against it. He brought both her hands above her head and held them there. He brought his head down and ran his lips along her neck and jaw. Kagome moaned and flexed her hips into his.

That was his undoing. He brought his lips down on hers. He took advantage when Kagome moaned and deepened the kiss.

Kagome was all he could taste, feel, smell, and hear. He was completely lost in her.

Now, was not the time or place, he had to stop. With a groan he pulled  
>away and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't wait until Saturday."<p>

In their haze, they did not hear the knock on the door or someone coming in from the hallway.

"Mr. Inuyasha, are you in here?"

Inuyasha regained his composure and fixed himself in his jeans. "Stay here and don't come out until I come get you." He was suddenly very serious and his voice was a hush.

Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha walk out the door. She stepped back when he left the door cracked.

"Can I help you?"

Inuyasha's voice sounded calm and collected. How could he collect himself so well after what the just did, Kagome had no idea. She was breathing hard and her face was hot. She brought her fingers to her lips, they were swollen.

While waiting on Inuyasha, Kagome sat on the counter. She could hear his voice coming from the opening in the door but couldn't make out what they were saying.

About ten minutes later, Inuyasha came back in.

"It is probably be best that you going to lunch now. I don't want to get caught having you in here too much."

Kagome hopped off the counter and looked up at Inuyasha, "Sure, is everything ok?"

He put his hand on her lower back and ushered her out of the door. "Yes. Everything is fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "I'll call you later."

Something felt off, Inuyasha wasn't acting himself. It probably had something to do with the fact that someone walked into the classroom while they were messing around.

She shrugged it off, she most likely was just thinking way too much into things. That was something she had always done.

Kagome smiled. "Alright. I'll talk to you tonight."

She drug Inuyasha out of sight of the door and kissed him quickly on the lips.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. The playful Inuyasha she knew was back. "Go. If you keep going like this, I will never let you out of the classroom. Now, go." He playfully slapped her on the butt and pushed her towards the door.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later." She gave him one last smile and closed the classroom door behind her.

She checked her cell phone. Lunch still had thirty minutes left so she should probably go find Sango. She was sure she would have to spill all of the juicy details about what happened. Not that she minded though. It was nice to have someone to talk to. She would most likely go psyco if she wasn't able to talk to anyone about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked back to his desk and sat down after Kagome left. He knew getting involved with a student would have it consequences. But, they were being reckless. Acting as if there was no chance for them to get caught.

He would have probably kept going if it were not for that dammed student walking in. He said he wanted to wait to go the next step with Kagome, and he really did. But, what kind of boyfriend would he have been if he would have taken her in the damn closet at her High School. He was not a horny teenager anymore. He had to get control of his hormones. Kagome was making that way more difficult than he ever imagined.

So, the last few days of the week came and went. Kagome and Inuyasha were doing really well at keeping their distance in the school. When they were out of school, which was a completely different. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Kagome was standing in front of the door length mirror that was attached to her door. Inuyasha had told her to dress very nice for their date. She found one of her more elegant dresses tucked in the back of her closet. She wore it to her cousins wedding a few months before. She had forgotten she had it until just now.

It came down mid-thigh and had a halter top. The front was very modest and didn't show much. The back was a completely different story. It opened up wide at the shoulders and tapered down to her lower waist. She topped it off with a pair of high strappy heals and a lack clutch. Some small diamond studs complemented everything else. She let her hair flow loose.

She decided on light make up. Just a little mascara and lip stick. She doubted the need for blush. She was already flush from the excitement of the upcoming night.

Kagome had just made it to the base of the stairs when there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Inuyasha was standing there, in the door way and he resembled a Greek God. He had on a black button up shirt that was open at the collar and a black sports coat. He was wearing black slacks and shoes. What really set his clothing off was the large bouquet of red roses he had in his hands.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello. "She replies

"You look stunning Kagome."

She blushed. "Thank you. You too." She stepped out of the doorway so he could walk in.

He handed her the bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

"These are gorgeous. Let me put these in some water."

She started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He ran his finger down her cheek. It sent shivers up her spine. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Hurry. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Kagome found a vase quickly and put the roses in water. When she returned Inuyasha was standing in the same spot he was in when she left.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha ask snaking his arm around her waist.

"As ready as you are." There was a double meaning behind his words.

Kagome couldn't wait to see what they were.

Ok, so I was originally going to put their date in here but then this chapter would have taken me another week to do and I already felt bad for making you all wait as long as you have. Things are finally mellowing out for me here so, I should be able to update more.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always review!


	9. Chapter 9 Yumm Chicken

I know I normally put my authors note at the end of the chapter but I think I needed to clear a few things up for a couple of readers. Inuyasha and Kagome are both human. I just wanted to get that out there for the few who were confused. Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love you guys for it. Enjoy the chapter!

Kagome wondered if she stepped out of reality and into a fairy tale. Here she was with her prince charming and walking to her horse drawn carriage. But, in her fairy tale, her prince charming was Inuyasha and the horse drawn carriage was this monster of an SUV in front of her.

Just like the car she rode in before, the SUV was black. She knew she was going to have a hell of a time climbing in with her heels. The street lights reflected off of the black paint giving it that elegant magazine like glow. It was beautiful.

When they reached the monster, Inuyasha opened the door and grabbed Kagome's hand to help her get in. He walked around the front quickly and climbed in the driver's side.

"Do you have any taste in music?" He asked pulling away from the curb.

"Anything relaxing."

"I think I may have just what you are looking for."

Inuyasha reached forward and scrolled through his Ipod. Then suddenly, the sound of two women singing comes over the speakers.

"Wow." Kagome sighed. "This is beautiful. Who is it?"

"Flower Duet by Delibes, from the opera Lakme; it is one of my favorites."

Kagome leaned her head back and listened to the two women singing. She felt a weight settle on her bare knee. She glanced down to see that Inuyasha had placed his hand on her left knee. The simple action sent shiver down her spine.

Something suddenly occurred to Kagome. "Hey, don't you have to be twenty-one to get in a Lounge?"

"Normally, yes you do. But, that is one of the many advantages to knowing the owner."

"How do you know him?"

"We were good friends in College. He was in school for business management. "

Inuyasha smiled. He seemed to be remembering something. "I see it worked out good for him."

Serene being the 'Go To' place of anyone that is someone to go, everyone knew what it was. It was nearly impossible to get into. Not in a million years did Kagome think she would ever be going.

Inuyasha merged onto the interstate; the Audi picked up speed quickly and quietly. "That is actually a funny story. Kouga's parents run a chain of organic markets. Kouga's father wanted him to take over one day. When he went into school, he had every intention of doing just that. Well, as time went on he kept looking more and more into the bar/ night club scene. Somehow in the process, he came up with Serene."

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he drove. He didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke. He handled the SUV beautifully. "He has made well for himself."

"He has. But, his father was none too happy about it. They are still fighting about it."

"How long before you did he graduate?"

"Two years or so."

The rest of the drive they made small talk. Talking about everything and nothing. They got to Serene a little before seven. There was a line waiting out front.

Kagome walked up to the entrance hand and hand with Inuyasha. The outside of the building was dark red brick and they had large very dark windows. There was no way you could see through them from the outside. Kagome wondered if you could see out of them from the inside.

The crowd was controlled by a red velvet rope. It must have been forty people long.

Inuyasha walked right up to the very large man standing at the front door, he was holding a clip board.

"Hello." Inuyasha greeted kindly. "I believe we are expected."

"Name?" The man's voice was deep, almost sounded like a growl.

"Inuyasha plus one. I believe Kouga has explained to you the exceptions of my date here."

As soon as Inuyasha said Kouga's name; the man whole disposition changed. His face got less mean looking and he stood up straighter.

"Yes Sir, he did. Please go right in. Have a good night. You too ma'am"

As soon as he moved out of the way of the door, the whole crowd cried out in protest. Kagome smiled and let out a small chuckle.

Inuyasha looked down at her puzzled. "What is so funny?"

"A few things actually."

"Explain, if you do not mind."

They were making their way down a long hallway. It was lit up on the along the floor by red lights. It gave everything an eerie shadow.

"Well, for one. I am not use to being a plus one. And two, I am use to being the one that waits in line for hours in heels. I always hated the people who got to just walk right in."

"You are with me now babe. No more waiting. Now, let me show you around."

They walked through one more door; it was the one that opened up to the lounge.

The actual lounge was nothing like the outside. It was a lot larger than she expected. The back wall had large screen that looked tie dyed but changed from purple to blue. The left wall had a large bar that ran along it. And, along the middle were several sofas with large dark blue tables between the two. And, the right wall they had a few steps that led into another room.

The light was dim but plenty bright enough for her to walk through without falling. There was soft music playing in the background.

"What is over there?" Kagome asked pointing to the right wall.

"That is where we are going. It is the VIP section."

Kagome smiled again. She was in another world.

"Come, let's go to our table."

The VIP room wasn't much different that the main area; just a lot more cozy and romantic. Instead of sofas; the walls were lined with high backed booths. Unlike regular booths, these had seats that looped around the back.

In the middle of each table sat a tiny candle floating in a bowl of water. In the back right corner, was a small table with a sigh on it that said 'reserved'.

There were only a few people in the VIP area; the main area was crowded though. Kagome much preferred the quiet.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as she sat down. He motioned for her to slide more towards the back of the seat. When she did, he slid in beside her. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I can see why it is popular." She stared in awe at all of the light.

Out of nowhere a waitress appeared. She was wearing a red corset and black skirt. Kagome wondered if that was her uniform.

"Welcome to Serene. My name is Amber and I am going to be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you off with a glass of house special wine? It's Chteau Margaux. 1995."

"We won't be drinking tonight." Amber looked displease but Inuyasha paid no mind. "I'll take a sweet tea and my girlfriend will have-"

"Uh, can I have a sparkling water with two lemons please?"

"Sure." With a lingering gaze at Inuyasha, Amber walked off.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. His leg was rested against Kagome. It was nice being this close to him without any worry of being caught.

"Famished."

"Would you like me to order for you? I know what is good here."

Kagome smiled. She trusted her heart with this man, why not her stomach. "Sure."

"Any preferences'?"

"No pineapples." She joked causing Inuyasha to laugh.

As if on cue, the waitress came back with their drinks. "Have you decided on if you would like something to eat?"

"Yes. We would like an order of the rosemary chicken and mushroom skewers and a plate of oysters."

She nodded. "Yes sir, I will be just a few."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in confusion and mild disgust. "Ok, I get the chicken but oysters?"

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Have you ever eaten raw oyster?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "They are raw?" She spoke the words slowly.

Inuyasha laughed even more. She had never heard him laugh so much. Even though she loved it, she wasn't too excited about the oysters. "Yes, raw."

"I don't know-"

The next words he spoke were sharp and serious. "Do you trust me?"

Kagome nodded.

"The trust me when I say the oyster will be amazing."

How could she say no? "Alright." She had seen people eat raw oysters on TV, they kind of looked like large globs of snot but, why not?

"Is your friend here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "He is around somewhere. He most likely will stop by eventually."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. The action caused her to blush. What was it about Inuyasha that made her feel like a small child in Elementary School. She liked it though.

His hand felt amazing on her shoulder. It was so hard not to tackle him in school as soon as she saw him.

Kagome tucked her body closer to Inuyasha and rested her hand on his thigh, just like what he did before. She felt him tense up.

That when Amber decided to buzz in with some of the food. She placed it on the table and put some cloth napkins down.

"How are you doing on the drinks."

Kagome looked down at her untouched drink. She had forgotten all about it.

"We are good, thank you."

Amber turned around and left. Kagome thought she didn't look like she liked be dismissed like that.

"How do you eat these?" Kagome touched one of the oysters. It was smooth and cold. A little slimy.

"Take a lemon and squeeze on top, salt if you prefer. Put the edge of the shell to your lips and let it slide in." He tilted the oyster back and tipped it into his mouth. "Delicious. Go on." He urged Kagome.

"Do I chew?"

"No. Here let me help you." He repeated the process first oyster and held it up to her lips. The oyster slipped down the back of her throat. The salty sea water and the tang of the lemon was an amazing combination.

"Well?" He asked. He seemed almost anxious.

"I'll have another."

"Good." He almost seemed proud.

After eating a second one a thought came to Kagome. "Hey aren't these an aphrodisiac?"

He smiled. "Yes they are. But, I need no aphrodisiac when I am with you."

Kagome flushed scarlet. Oh, how this man knew what to say and how to say it. When her head turned and she looked into her eyes; they were full of desire and lust. He leaned over and planted a quick but gentle kiss on her lips.

"Keep looking at me like that and we will not make it to dessert."

"I thought I was the dessert." Kagome said, Inuyasha's words made her feel bold. The world around them was forgotten. There was Lounge or other people. It was just them and this small booth.

Inuyasha growled. His eyes told the promise of the night that was going to come and Kagome could not wait. "Oh, I plan on enjoying my dessert here and in my bed."

She moaned, she felt this wonderful burn. All if nerves were on fire and she rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the ache.

"Here have another." Inuyasha leaned forward and fixed up another oyster. He brought the shell to her lips.

Kagome opened her lips and he tilted the shell back.

Just them Amber walked back up to the table and placed the chicken in front of them. It smelled delicious.

Kagome grabbed a chicken skewer and pulled a piece of chicken off. It was well seasoned and juicy. She quickly grabbed another.

"Do you like them?"

Kagome swolled the food she had in her mouth and took a sip of her water. "It is amazing."

"It always is."

"Hey, Inuyasha. What you up to?"

Kagome looked up at the orgin if the strange voice. The man standing at the edge of the table must have been well over six feet. He was wearing a grey and black shirt and brown slacks. His belt buckle was a wolf.

'How strange.' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kouga, I was wondering when you would show up."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He stepped out from the table and walked over to Kouga and gave him a hug. She smilled to herself. It was nice to see him smle like that. He had such a nice smile. His smile made her smile.

""This is my girlfriend Kagome."

Her name and the word girlfriend caught her attention. She scooted out of the seat and stood up, almost tripping on her heels. Kouga reached out and helped her stand straight. "Hello, it is nice to meet you. You have an amazing place here."

Kouga practilly beamed. "Thnak you. I have heard a lot about you."

Kagome smilled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "All good I hope."

"No words can do you justice."

"Alright Kouga. Do you have to hit on her with me right here. "

Inuyasha walked around Kouga and stepped right next to Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you have to hit on her with me right here?" To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha was laughing.

"You know me, I never pass up the chance to complament a female."

"Well, any female minus this female."

Kouga laughed and slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Since you asked so nicely. Well, I got to get back to the office. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Inuyasha hugged his friend once more. "Always, I'll talk to you soon."

Kouga turned around and walked off. "He a trip." Kagome joked.

"I hope you didn't get offended. But, he hits on every femlae he sees. It sort of a habit."

Kagome slide back into the seat, Inuyasha followed. "It's alright."

"Now." Inuyasha picked up a chicken skewer and turned to face her in the seat. "Where were we?"

So, I am cutting this chapter off here. I wanted to get it out soon. No worries. The next chapter will be out soon. As always, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave me lots of reviews.

Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10 White Paint

The room was cool, she could tell her skin was cold to the touch but she felt like she was on fire. Every touch of his fingers on her skin drove her more past the brink of insanity. The more she tried to control the fire that was blazing within, the more it burned. The burn felt like heaven.

They had finished eating a few minutes ago, now Inuyasha was currently rubbing his arms up and down her arm and down her side and on the top of her thigh.

The word escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying. "I want to take you home."

Inuyasha groaned. He leaned forward and ran his lips up her neck. When he reached the corner of her mouth, Kagome let out the breath she was holding. Before she could put her lips on his, he moved and started kissing the other side of her neck. A moan escaped from Kagome lips. It was a sound she had only ever made with him.

Suddenly, he leaned back and put a foot of distance between them. "Oh, the feeling is mutual. But have you ever heard that anticipation will heighten the pleasure." His eyes were on fire. He looked just as hot and bothered as she was.

"Pleasure?' If she would have to wait, she wanted to make sure he would deliver.

"Oh yes. Loads of pleasure."

Kagome had no inhibitions with Inuyasha. She said what she thought. And right now what she though was a whole lot of nothing. No clothing, nothing between them and the sheets. "You are killing me. This isn't fair."

"I know." He leaned forward and ran his hand up her leg and up her thigh, stopping just inches from where she desperately wanted him to be.

Even though his body was relaxed, his eyes were full of desire. He seemed to enjoy getting her hot while he remained safe and calm. Well, two can play that game.

This time, Kagome closed the short distance between the two and copied his action and ran her hand up his leg but unlike him, she didn't stop. She kept going and ran her fingers gently up the bulge in his pants. He moaned. When he looked down at her, he looked broken, just as tortured as she was.

"Kagome.' His voice sounded deadly. "If you do that again, we won't make it home. I will take you in the bathroom and bend you over the sink."

"Is that a promise?" The images that were flowing through her head was causing pools of desire in her belly.

"When I take you again. I don't want it to be against some wall or bent over some sink. I want you on my black sheets and your hair loose against my pillows."

Kagome knew she could wait for that. "Tonight then?"

He let out a deep breath. He hesitated for a minute then responded. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"I am glad I am not alone in that department."

He stood up and held out his hand. Kagome slid her hand into his and stood up. They walked hand in hand out of the building and into the warm night. "Let's get on the road. I plan on spending a lot of time with you this evening."

His words sent a shiver down her spine ending between her legs.

"Lets go."

Heaven.

Some people could go through life and never experience what she went through the last few hours. When Inuyasha said that he planned on spending a lot of time with her, she didn't realize that he meant until almost four in the morning. Her body ached and she could feel Inuyasha everywhere. But, every move she made brought back the memory of what Inuyasha did to that part of her body.

Kagome sat up and held the blanket in front of her chest. Her clothing was nowhere to be seen. If her memory served her correctly, she lost the somewhere between the front door and the bedroom door. Though, after that, everything was crystal clear. She looked next to her, Inuyasha was on his back with one arm over his eyes and one arm across his bare chest. The blanket for the bed rested right above his hips. He looked peaceful while he slept. His dark thick eye lashes complimented his face perfectly.

Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep for a few minutes, she planned on staying in bed for hours but her growling stomach told her differently. She got out of the bed naked and walked over to Inuyasha's dresser. After rummaging through a few drawers, she finally found an oversized gym shirt. It was much like the one she often slept with at home. She pulled out the next drawer and grabbed a pair of his boxers. She slipped on the shirt and boxers and made her way into the kitchen.

She figured Inuyasha would be starving after last night, she knew she was. She pulled out a couple of eggs, milk, and some mushrooms and cut up ham and cheese out of the fridge. While the omelet was cooking, she put some bread in the toaster and fixed a pot of coffee. She was amazed, Inuyasha had his kitchen set up almost the exact same way she would set hers up. She had no trouble finding her way around.

Kagome was standing over the frying pan waiting for the perfect time to turn the omelet when two large arms circled around her waist. "Good morning. I think I could get used to waking up and seeing you cooking in my kitchen, wearing my clothing."

Kagome grinned and leaned back into Inuyasha's chest. She could feel he had not yet put on a shirt but he was wearing a pair of nylon pants. "I could get used to being greeted the way you just did. How did you sleep?" The smell from the omelet was causing her mouth to water.

"Wonderfully. I am a little surprised to see you up so soon." He stepped back and hopped up on the counter.

"Me too. I slept well though." Kagome slid the omelet out of the pan onto a waiting plate. "Did you want one?"

"Please. I was just going to order out. You don't have to cook."

Kagome turned around and grabbed more eggs out of the fridge. "It is alright. I love to cook."

"And I love to eat."

"Perfect match." Kagome laughed.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha's omelet was ready. Kagome grabbed the two plates while Inuyasha grabbed some juice and two glasses out of the fridge.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

Inuyasha cut off a small piece of the omelet and ate it. "Wow, this is delicious."

"Thank you."

"Any idea where you are going to go after you graduate?" Inuyasha was nearly finished his food while as Kagome was nearly half done.

"I already got accepted into the local state university, I am going to stay with my mom for a while."

"Most people can't wait to get out of their parents house."

It was amazing how they slipped into a normal conversation. It felt nice. "Not me. My mom works her butt off at the hospital but I love her. I think she is still getting over my dad's death. I don't think she would do to well with coming home to an empty house. Besides, even when she is home, a lot of times she is more like a friend than a mom."

"I'm glad you have such a close relationship with your mother."

"Me too." Kagome smiled. " I hate to do this. But, I have a load of things to do at home. I was wondering if you would bring me home?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome's side of the table. He turned her chair away from the table and kneeled between her legs. "Under one condition."

Kagome rested her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "What would that condition be?"

Inuyasha brushed his fingers up and down Kagome's bare thigh. "I get to have you one more time before you leave."

Kagome stood up, Inuyasha followed. With a sudden act of boldness, Kagome slipped her shirt over her head. "You don't have to ask."

A nice hot bubble bath was exactly what she needed. She had gotten home a little over an hour ago. She was sore between her legs. The feeling was a bit uncomfortable but it was a constant reminder of Inuyasha being there. SO for once in her life, she welcomed the pain.

The smell of roses and the warm comfort of the water was enough to relaxed her enough that she drifted off to sleep.

"Kagome. Wake up dear."

Kagome's eyes opened quickly. The once nice comforting bath had turned into a death trap. The water had cooled and was now freezing. She couldn't control the shiver that ran up her spine. She was glad the bubbles had remained for the most part. She wasn't exactly self conscious about her mom seeing her in the nude but it was something she would avoid if possible.

"Kagome you need to wake up. The police are on the way."

That caught her attention. She stood up quickly and wrapped her self in the towel her mother offered her. "Police? What do you mean police?" The look on her face told her something was very wrong. Her mother never had that look on her face and when she did it was always very bad news. 3

Kagome felt fear rip through her. What if her mom found out about Inuyasha being her teacher and she called the police?

"I got home from work and noticed someone has wrecked your jeep. All the tires are cut and all the windows broken. It also looks like someone poured white paint all on the inside. I didn't get close enough to find out."

"Oh god." Kagome was sick to her stomach. Her jeep. Not her jeep. She loved her jeep, it fit her perfectly.

"Give me a minute to get dressed."

Kagome grabbed her cloths off of the sink. She wrapped her hair in a bun. She didn't even brush it out, she was anxious to see her jeep.

A few minutes later Kagome came downstairs. Her mother wouldn't let her go outside to see her jeep. She was anxious to see it. Her mother insisted that Kagome wait for the police.

Kagome jumped when there was a strong knock on the door. Her mother opened it to reveal to police officers standing right outside. Their presence was ominous.

"Hello, someone called about a vandalism?" There were two police officers, one was tall and had short brown hair and looked older and the other looked like he was in his early twenties.

Kagome never had a problem with the police, she didn't know any officers personally but she wasn't one to ever get in trouble. But, she never needed to really call them. Knowing they were there for her, gave her chills.

"That was me." Kagome's mom stepped outside with the police. Kagome followed quickly, she wasn't waiting for permission.

That is when she first saw her jeep. It was completely wrecked. It looked like someone took a bat to the outside and windows. She could see the white paint on the inside. It was completely destroyed. Whoever did it sure had a statement to make.

"Do you have any enemies?" The older officer asked as the found one went back to the car and grabbed something out of the truck. It turned out to be a camera.

Kagome shook her head no. "I don't think I do. I have never done anything to anyone to have someone do this."

He wrote something down on the little notepad he was carrying. "And you didn't hear anything? Someone doing this amount of damage is bound to make a good amount of noise."

Kagome pointed to her wet hair. "I got home and took a bath. I fell asleep. My mom woke me up and told me what happened."

Kagome wasn't sure about the questions he was asking her, she felt like she was being accused. She was confused though, why would someone do that to their own car. She loved her jeep and was completely devastated at what happened.

After writing for a few seconds he looked back up and asked Kagome, "Where were you before?"

She hesitated for a second, there was no hiding it now. Her mom knew Kagome and Inuyasha were serious but she didn't know if she knew how serious they were. Kagome took in a breath. "I spent the night at my boyfriends house."

Kagome could see her mothers head turn quickly in her direction. "You did?"

Kagome nodded and looked in her mother'd direction. "I'm sorry mom, I should have told you."

"We will discuss this later."

Kagome flinched. She knew with the tone of her mothers voice, she was in for a long talk.

The police officer cut in, he was obviously a little annoyed with the exchange between the two. "Do you think he is capable of doing this? Have you two had any issues?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, none at all."

He wrote in the note pad and put it back in his pocket. "I think that is about all. Here's my card; if you can think of anything I need to know, feel free to call me. Who's name is the car under?"

"Mine." Kagome's mother answered.

"You need to call your insurance company. It may take a while to get something done. Some insurance companies are funny about things like this. We are going to call a tow truck, because I don't think the car is exactly drivable."

"Ok, thank you." Kagome took the card and shook his hand.

"Come on Kagome, lets go inside." Kagome's mothers wrapped her arm around her shoulders and steered her inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, her mother pointed at the sofa. "Sit, we need to talk."

Without saying anything, Kagome sat in the corner and wrapped her arms around her legs. This was so not how she saw her day ending. At least it started out very well.

She wondered if she should call Inuyasha and let him know what happened? She knew if the roles were reversed she would like to know. But, first she had t get through this talk with her mom.

"How long have you been sleeping at his house?" She hadn't seen her mom this mad in a long time.

"It's only the second time." Kagome answered honestly. She would never lie to her mom. She never exactly told her the whole truth about Inuyasha.

Was holding back on certain facts considered untruthful?

"Are you two sleeping together?"

Kagome flinched. "Yes." She answered truthfully. There was no way to answer that.

"I had a feeling you two were." She took a seat next to Kagome on the sofa. She pulled her leg under her and turned to face Kagome. "Look, you are a bright young lady and I couldn't ask for a better daughter. I just hope you are being careful."

Wait, thats it? Kagome was expecting so much more. "We are mom."

"I'm proud of you. Next time you stay out the night, let me know."

"I promise." WIthout much thought, Kagome wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. "I love you, mom."

Kagome's mom returned the hug. "I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome leaned back. "Go get you some sleep mom. Im going to call Inuyasha and tell him what happened."

As if on cue, her mother yawned. "Come get me if the police need me for anything."

"Alright mom, goodnight."

After Kagome heard her mothers bedroom door close, she looked out the window to see both of the police officer sitting in their car. She guessed they were waiting on the two tuck. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone off of the counter.

Inuyasha picked up after only two rings.

Even after everything that happened, his voice still brought a smile on her face. "Hey, are you busy?"

Kagome could hear paper shuffling in the background. "No, just doing my homework." He chuckled.

"Homework?" Kagome questioned.

"Checking the students homework is my homework. I think students fail to realize how much paperwork teachers have to deal with."

"I hate to ruin your good mood-"

"You could never, is everything ok?" All the background noise stopped.

"No, I got home and took a bath. Apparently, I fell asleep in the tub. My mom woke me up and she said the police were on the way."

"Police? What the hell for?" His voice was serious, almost deadly. It made Kagome wonder exactly what Inuyasha was capable of.

"Someone trashed my car. The police said they were pretty sure it was totaled." She flopped back down on the sofa.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just upset. I loved my jeep."

"I'm on my way."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to."

"I'll be there in ten." WIthout saying goodbye he hung up the phone.

True to his word, Inuyasha was at the front door within ten minutes. Kagome wondered how he got there in half the time it usually took. He must have been speeding. When she looked past Inuyasha, her jeep and the police were gone. Not seeing her jeep sent a twinge of pain through her gut.

"Come on in." She stepped out of the doorway. But, as she was about to close the door, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

She leaned into his touch. In his arms, the troubles of the world went away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood there for god knows how long.

"Come, lets go sit." Without letting go of her hand, he closed the from door and led her to the sofa.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome leaned onto his shoulder. Now that he was part of her life, she couldn't imagine him not being here. He made her feel perfect, complete.

"No need to thank me. How are you going to be getting to school. I've noticed Sango always ride with you."

Kagome shrugged. "Sango has a car, its not the best in the world but I'm sure she won't mind." Ok, so Sango's car was a death trap but she decided at the last second to keep that to herself.

No matter how bad her car was, it was better than ridding on the school bus.

"I can give you a ride if you would like."

She would love that, to spend every morning before school with Inuyasha. "I don't think thats a good idea. It may look bad for you to be seen with me every morning. People may ask questions."

Inuyasha stood up so quickly, Kagome almost toppled over sideways. Before she could ask, he took a set of keys out of his pocket and placed them on her hand.

"Inuyasha, what are you-?" She held the keys flat in her hand. They felt like a hundred pounds in her hand.

He sat down on the coffee table across from Kagome. He placed hi hands on her knees. "First off, I know Sango's car is about as safe as a atomic bomb. Second, I know how long it will take for you to get something else. I don't really use the Q7 anyway."

Who doesn't really use a car they buy? It's amazing the different world people grow up in.

"Inuyasha, this is really nice but-"

"You know where I from, when someone offers you something like this, it is an insult for you not to take it."

"And when people ask me where I got such a nice car?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out." When she still apeard apprehensive, he cupped the side of her face and brushed his lips across hers. "Please, do this for me."

How could she say no? "Alright."

"You know, my sheets still smell like you."

With that, Kagome completely forgot about her jeep and what happened. Her mind was being flooded with the memories of What happened in between those sheets.

"It's a shame. My sheets smell like me too." Kagome leaned forward and ran her fingers along the hairline on the back of Inuyasha's neck.

He moaned and kissed Kagome's wrist. "Meaning?"

"It is only fair that if your sheets get to smell like me then my sheets should smell like you."

"Lets go change that." He stood up and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up.

They made their way up the stairs to her bedroom. Kagome barely had the door closed behind her when Inuyasha pushed her against the door.

Kagome moaned. She was his. As if someone put her under a spell, she was his to command. He ran his hands up her sides, he trapped her hands above her head.

Holding her hands with one hand. He slides his other hand into her jeans. He ran his finger along the hem of her panties.

"Please." Kagome begged.

"I know, baby."

His mouth claims hers and slips his finger into her. Kagome let out a moan. "My moms home. We have to be quiet." She somehow managed to say between the pleasure his fingers are causing below.

Inuyasha groaned a quickly disrobed Kagome. He led her over to the bed. Kagome watched as he took off his cloths at an agonizingly slow pace. He grabbed his wallet and pulled a condom out. WIth the condom in hand, he laid down and nestled himself between Kagome's legs.

"Do you think you can keep quiet?" He asked between kissed on her neck and breasts.

"I'll find a way." She dug her nails into his shoulders. "Now please, I need you inside of me."

Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige.

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. As always, I have been busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved writing the end. :) I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling errors. As always, show me love and review.


	11. Chapter 11 I shall take from you

Kagome was sitting on the sofa with Inuyasha when she heard her mother come walking down the stairs talking. When she saw her, she had a phone against her ear. Her mother was supposed to be asleep so Kagome was a bit shocked to see her.

"So, what am I going to do about a vehicle?" It was obvious she was annoyed by the tone of her voice.

She took a seat on the love sear and put her head in her hand. She looked so tired.

"Well, thank you and call me when you have any information for me."

"What's wrong mom?" Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha's arms and stopped the movie.

Her mom tossed her phone on the coffee table and leaned back. "The insurance company called me. I am kind of surprised they got back to me so quickly, on a Sunday on top of that."

"What did they say?" The tone she was using made it obvious the news from the insurance company wasn't good.

"They said the nature of the incident was suspicious and they don't want to pay out until the police complete the investigation."

Kagome moaned. "How long do they think it's going to be? And, what exactly is there issue?"

"They said a while. They said in so many words that it was suspicious that all of that happened while you were home and you had no idea what going on. And, I didn't get rental on your insurance, so I don't know what we are going to do about you getting around." The stress was starting to show on her face.

Inuyasha leaned forward. "I already took care of that. I told Kagome she was welcome to use my car until the situation with her jeep was settled."

She seemed surprised. "You don't have to do that, I can find a way."

"It's not a problem. I only use the Q7 for when I have to dive long distances and I don't foresee that happening anytime soon. She's welcome to use it for as long as needed."

Her mother was always a proud woman. She only accepted help when absolutely necessary. "Thank you so much. I'll give you some money for your troubles."

"That won't be necessary." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her right against his side.

"Please let me give you something."

Kagome squeezed his knee. Hopefully, he understood what she was trying to say. Her mother never liked to take something from someone without giving something in return.

"Alright." Inuyasha agreed. "You can give it to me when the insurance is settled."

"Thank you again, Inuyasha. Now, I am going to get back to bed. I'll see you two later." She walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Kagome watched her mom go up the stairs and make the turn for her bedroom.

"Are you going to be ok? I need to get home and finish grading papers. I was a bit distracted all weekend so I have a lot to catch up on."

Kagome blushed at the memory of what distracted him. "I'll be fine. You did a wonderful job of making me feel better."

Inuyasha laughed. "I am always glad to be of service." Inuyasha stood up and looked down at Kagome who was still sitting. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She looked at him confused. "I need a ride home. I took the Q7."

"Oh. Right."

She walked over to the front door and slipped on her flip-flops. When they walked out the house and she saw the Q7, it looked ten times bigger than the last time she saw it. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was about to drive it.

"You sure about this?" Kagome asked unsure of herself as Inuyasha placed the keys in her hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, get in." He held the driver's side door open for her.

He laughed when he got in, she seemed nervous. "It shouldn't be much different than your jeep."

"Inuyasha, where do I put the key?" She held up what she was pretty sure the key, even though it looked more like a thumb drive.

"Right here." He pointed to a hole next to what appeared to be the radio.

Kagome put the key in and turned. It started with a hum.

"It has a hook up for you iPod. Also, adaptive cruise control and a sunroof. I'm sure you will figure things out as you go." He talked about the Q7 as if he was a father talking about his daughter.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Don't wreck." He laughed but sounded serious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kagome put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. The tires screeched. She pressed on the brakes and the car screeched to a quick stop.

"I think I just got whip lash." Inuyasha laughed from the passenger seat.

Kagome looked over; he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh hush; I'm not use to something that takes off like this. I got it now."

Sure enough, she put a minute amount of pressure on the gas pedal and it took off quickly.

By the time they reached Inuyasha's apartment, she was handling the Q7 perfectly. She was still a little iffy about the brakes though. Her brakes in her jeep weren't as touchy as these. Every time she stopped their heads would fly forward.

"Thank you again Inuyasha. You really didn't have to do this."

"Anything for you." He stepped out the door and walked around to Kagome's window. It took her a minute but she rolled the window down. "Call me if you have any issues. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will."

Inuyasha leaned in the open window and kissed Kagome. It was sweet but quick. "Alright, I need to leave before I bring you back in with me. See you soon, Kagome."

"Bye." She rolled up the window and pulled out of the parking lot. When she looked in the rearview, Inuyasha was already in the building.

Kagome woke up right on time for school. She dressed quickly and was out the door within twenty minutes. _'A new record.' _She laughed at her own expense.

The monster of an SUV was still parked where she left it the night before when she got home. Part of her was expecting to go outside and see her jeep. She expected to go outside and still see her jeep parked in its normal spot. When she woke up she wasn't sure yesterday actually happened. The tenderness between her legs every time she moved proved that it had.

She was sitting at a red light when her phone chirped from her purse. She pulled it out to see a text from Sango.

'Not feeling well. I'm going to stay home. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Kagome texted back quickly, she didn't want to text while driving. 'All right. Call if you need anything. I hope you feel better.'

As soon as she hit send the light turned green. She threw her phone on the passenger seat and stepped on the gas. She made it to school without much incident. It was nice out and she wished she would've remembered about the sunroof. She liked the sun on her face in the morning. It was better than any coffee.

She parked in her normal spot. Luckily, most of the students didn't pay her much mind. They didn't seem to care or notice her change in vehicles.

She was early for homeroom. The teacher never minded if students sat in the class before the bell rang, they just had to remain quiet.

Kagome pulled out her book to read but she couldn't focus on what she was reading. After reading the same paragraph for the fifth time she closed her book and stuck it back in her bag. She had yet to have any clue as to who would hate her enough to completely trash her jeep.

From what she was aware, her relationship with Inuyasha was still a secret and yet who would hate her enough to do that if they did know. Of course most of the female teachers and students had a thing for Inuyasha, but who wouldn't?

"I'm surprised to see you in here Kagome. Where is Sango?"

Kagome looked up to see that sometime while she was lost in thought the teacher had walked in. "Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well. She decided to stay home today."

"Oh. Well, I hope she feels better. Are you ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Kagome let out a long breath. "Yes and no. I had someone mess up my jeep yesterday. I still have no idea of who or why."

"That's horriable. I hope they catch who did it. Don't let it bother you too much; the material things in our life can be replaced. Feel blessed for what you have and who is there for you."

Her words took Kagome a little off guard but she didn't have time to respond. The morning bell rang singling the start of homeroom. She looked through the gap of students to see the teacher going through the roll like nothing was ever said.

Homeroom felt strange without Sango there. It seemed to drag on.

"Hey, what is with the new ride? Did you win the lottery or something?" The girl Sarah turned around and asked. It was the first time she had ever said a single word to Kagome.

"My jeeps in the shop. A family friend let me use their car." She hoped she sounded convinced.

"Is this family friend single?" Sarah asked in a chipper tone.

Kagome let out a loud laugh. "No. He's not."

"Damn." She cursed. "I wish my family had friends like that." Sarah turned back around and resumed talking to the red head next to her.

When the bell rang Kagome walked over to her locker. There was a note taped to the front of her locker. Curious, she pulled it off and unfolded it.

_All that has been taken from me;_

_I shall take from you._

The words on the note sent shivers up Kagome's spine. There was no way that what happened yesterday had nothing to do with what she was holding in her hand.

She folded the note and slipped it in her back pocket. The need to be near Inuyasha was almost painful.

As fast as she could, without running, she made her way to his classroom. He smiled when he first saw her and when he saw the look on her face his face immediately went cold.

He nodded at Kagome and tilted his head towards her desk.

Not sure what he had planned, she sat down and started on the defintions on the board. Her pin was moving and she was writing the words but she had no idea what she was writing.

Something about the note scared her. She had no idea what the note was talking about but the words were burned into her mind.

"Kagome, can you step out into the hall with me?"

Kagome jumped. She looked up and Inuyasha was standing by the open door.

As soon as she stepped into the hallway, Inuyasha shut the door. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?" Even though he looked pissed, his voice was full of worry.

Kagome wanted to be in his arms so bad but she knew it was impossible. "When I went to my locker this morning there was a note taped to the door." Her eyes burned. She was doing her best to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

"What did it say?"

Kagome pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened and read it quickly. "Any idea what this means?"

"None at all. I never took anything from anyone. I have…"

"Hey, it's alright. Did you call your mom?" He folded the note back up and instead of handing it back to Kagome, he put it in his own pocket.

"No. She worries enough. I don't want to worry her more."

"Kagome you need to tell her. I think this is serious."

The worry in his voice and the concern on his face made it obvious that even he was concerned. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Kagome…"

"No! I am not telling her and neither are you." She suddenly felt bad about snapping at him. She knew he was just trying to help. "I just don't want to cause anymore problems than there already are."

He finally unfolded his arms and put them in his pockets. "This is not your fault."

Kagome looked away. If she looked for jus one more second at the concern on Inuyasha's face, the tears were going to come. If that happened, there would be no stopping them. "I feel horriable that I am causing you all of the problems."

"You have nothing to worry about. Does your mom work tonight?"

Kagome nodded. "She works almost every night. The hospital is relentless."

"I don't want you alone. I'll be over at around five or so."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to."

"It isn't open for discussion. I want you to text me through out the day, just to assure me you are all right. And, promise me, if anything strange happens you will let me know."

"I will." She fought the urge to hug him.

Just as she promised, she texted Inuyasha throughout the day. Nothing happened the rest of the day. Kagome kept checking over her shoulder, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

When the final bell of the day rang, she was relieved to be in the car with the doors locked. When she pulled out her phone to text Inuyasha she saw she had a text. It was from a blocked number.

_I have waited three years _

_For this day._

She immediately dialed Inuyasha's number.

He answered the phone before the first ring was complete. "What's wrong?"

"Can you meet me at my house now?" She no longer tried to fight the tears. They fell like rain.

"I am on my way." She could hear the sound of papers being thrown around in the background. "What happened?"

"I got a text message."

"Where are you?" She could hear he classroom door slamming through the earpiece.

She whipped the tears from her face. "I just got in the car."

"Head home. I am almost to my car. I'll catch up. If you get home before me, do not get out of the car. Stay in with the doors locked and car on."

"Alright."

"Be careful Kagome. I would loose it if something happened to you."

Before Kagome could respond, he hung up.

He phone vibrated again. She had yet to turn the ringer back on.

_All in due time._

So, the story finally picks up. I know I had originally said that there would be no major villains but I have somewhat changed my mind. The next chapter or so may be dark but I still plan on having a lot of good Inuyasha Kagome moments in there. I cannot stand stories that once the villain enters, that it becomes all about them.

I am sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I do check over and try to get them. I know I say this all the time, but leave me some reviews. It really makes me want to write a lot more when I know people are loving this story. Thanks for reading.

Also, on a side note. Due to security reasons. I plan on changing my pin name to something along the lines of whitewolfphury or something close to that. Its after my wolf dog Phury. I wanted to point that out now so you can know ahead of time.


	12. Chapter 12 She is everything to me

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha walked up to the car door. As soon as she saw who it was, she opened the door and threw herself into his arms. She didn't even pause long enough to turn the car off.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. He was so worried after she called. All of the papers he shoved into his bag were a wrinkled mess. He was happy to have Kagome in his arms and knowing for sure, at this moment, was completely safe. Kagome untwisted herself from Inuyasha and stepped back.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear; he ran his fingers down her jaw line. "Are you ok, Kagome?"

She nodded. "I'm a lot better now. Thank you so much coming."

Inuyasha reached behind Kagome and pulled the keys out of the ignition and closed the door. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Where is your cell phone?"

"On the passenger seat." Kagome replied.

After Inuyasha grabbed her cell phone and gave the keys back to Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her waist "Let's get inside and talk."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. "Do you want some tea? I find warm tea always calms my nerves."

"Some tea would be nice." He walked over and leaned against the counter not far from where Kagome was.

While the water heated on the stove, Kagome walked over to the pantry. The silence in the house and between the two of them was a little unnerving. It seemed like he was trying to give her some time and space but it was making her feel uneasy.

The kettle on the stove started whistling. She emptied the hot water into the cups and brought them over to the table. Inuyasha followed her and sat down.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, this quiet thing is killing me." She laughed, but it was strained and uneasy.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sorry. I was thinking. Any idea who is doing this? Did you anger anyone?"

"Not that I can recall." Kagome held the mug in front of her lips and blew at the steam. The warm ceramic felt amazing between her hands.

"When is mother due home?" He took a sip of his tea and reached over and put his hand over Kagome's.

"Sometime tomorrow morning but, I don't want to bring her into any of this."

Inuyasha looked surprised and a little annoyed. "Kagome, this really is something your mom really should know."

"It's just, how do we know this is something that is just a bad joke. My mom has enough of stuff on her plate; I don't want to worry her."

The last thing Kagome wanted was to cause her mom more issues.

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" His face was serious.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry I am such a problem. I wish you didn't have to go through this."

He leaned across the table and cupped her face. "You are worth it. And don't for one second think that you are not worth it." His eyes were staring directly into hers. Kagome forgot everything bad that was going on, all she saw was him. But, everything came rushing back when he got up to put their empty cups in the sink.

Instead of sitting back at the table, he stood over Kagome and held out his hand for her. Kagome grabbed his hand and stood up. Inuyasha cupped the side of her neck. "You are not a child so I won't tell you what to do. But, you know what I think you should do. But, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

She placed her hand on his arm. The skin on skin contact on her neck was sending tingles to all of the right places. She needed him and the look in his face said he needed her just as much. The care and worry in his eyes was becoming more than she could take. Right now, they needed each other.

He started rubbing his thumb on her neck. "If this gets any worse, please tell your mom."

"I promise." She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She tangled her hands in his hair and attempted to pull his mouth to hers. When he held still and didn't move, she looked up at him hurt and confused. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes made it very obvious what she wanted. "Kagome, I don't think right now is a good time."

"Why?" She made an effort to hide the hurt her voice but it didn't work.

"It's been a long day. You need to rest. And right now, I don't think you are thinking with a clear mind."

Kagome dropped her hands but kept them on her chest. "Right now I am scared and have no idea what is going on. Right now, all I know is I need you to hold me and let me know everything is ok. My mind couldn't be clearer."

Somewhat reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Are you sure? I don't want…"

Kagome silenced him by dragging him down to meet her lips. He kissed her backed reluctantly at first but, when Kagome nipped his lip he groaned and tightened his hold on her.

Kagome could feel him stiffen against her belly. She slipped her hands under his shirt; his skin was hot to the touch.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's thighs and lifted her up. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist; it put her right against the spot she desperately wanted to be.

Kagome broke away from his lips. "Inuyasha; bedroom now."

A deep chuckle came from Inuyasha. "If you insist."

Kagome woke up the next morning and stretched. The sunlight was coming through her open curtains. She usually closed them before she went to sleep but she was a bit distracted when she got in her room the previous night.

She looked on the other side of the bed and smiled when she saw Inuyasha was still sound asleep. He was sleeping on his stomach and the blankets were bunched around his waist leaving his back completely bare for her to gawk at.

Kagome didn't know she had moved until she saw her moving up and down his back. His skin was warm and smooth. She ran her fingers gently down his spine all the way down to his waist.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said sleepily.

Kagome laid her head back down on her pillow. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"

Inuyasha turned on his side. "Yes, but its ok. I could get used to walking up this way though."

Kagome smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

Inuyasha brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around Kagome's. "How did you sleep?"

"Couldn't have slept any better. How about you?"

"I haven't slept this good since the last time I woke up next to you."

Kagome smiled and moved across the bed and snuggled into Inuyasha's bare chest. "Why do you always know exactly what to say? Do you have a book somewhere with the perfect things to say in it?"

Inuyasha's chest rumbled with laughter. "No. You just happen to turn me into a romantic sap."

"I happen to like it." Kagome admitted.

"Then I shall continue."

They laid in silence for a long time. Inuyasha was running his fingertips up and down Kagome's bare back and arms.

"How are you feeling since yesterday?"

Kagome stiffened instantly. She didn't want what happened yesterday to ruin their perfect morning. "I'm ok. Can we not talk about that right now? Please?"

"Sure."

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

A little while later, Inuyasha shifted so he could look at Kagome. "You know we have to get up soon."

Kagome completely forgot that she had school. Laying in bed with your wonderful, sexy boyfriend will make your mind drift.

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay just like this all day."

Inuyasha laughed. His eyes followed the curve of Kagome's body. The sheet had slipped off, leaving her deliciously naked. Inuyasha groaned. Oh, how would he like to spend the day tangled in the sheets with Kagome. "I would love to do just that, but we have to get up.

Kagome groaned. It was time to face reality. She sat up not even bothering to wrap the sheet around herself.

She felt Inuyasha finger follow her spine with her finger tips. "I could get lost in you."

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "The feeling is mutual." She stood up, completely naked and walked over the her closet.

She turned around and got the sight of her life. Inuyasha had stood up and had his back towards Kagome and he was pulling his pants over his perfect ass. The sight made Kagome's knees go weak. She had to grab the wall to stay up.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Are you ok? You look a bit flushed." The half smirk he had was proff he knew the answer to his own question.

"I'm just taking a mental picture of you right now." Kagome walked across the room to her dresser and grabbed some under garments and put them on. Her cloths felt constricting. She much preferred being naked curled up next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slipped his shirt over his head. He had forgone the button up shirt he had on before and just had his white muscle shirt on. He looked damned intoxicating. He was beyond drool worthy.

"I have no complaints about my view from here."

Kagome smiled and finished getting dressed. When she picked her back pack, the reality of what happened yesterday came crashing down. Her back pack hit the floor with a thud.

Inuyasha walked around the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up; his amber eyes were piercing into hers. He looked serious. He cupped the side of her face and rubbed her face with her thumb. As if he could read her thoughts, he smiled. It warmed her, made her feel relaxed again. "Do you trust me?'

Kagome nodded. How could she say no when he was looking at her the way he was.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. You do know that right?' He pulled her into his arms. He tucked his face in her hair. He seemed to take as much comfort in the embrace as she did.

"I know."

Inuyasha pulled back. "Come on, let's get this day over with. I don't like not being able to touch you all day."

"Are you going home after you get off?" Kagome didn't want to sound too needy but she really needed him with her.

"I'm here as long as you need me."

It was lunch and Kagome's cell phone had stayed silent. Well, minus the few text she had gotten from Inuyasha. Kagome felt so lucky to have him with her, he was perfect in so many ways. And knowing that he would be at home with her after school made her giddy with excitement.

She was walking to Inuyasha's class with Sango. She had neglected her friend since meeting with Inuyasha. Sango didn't have much to say about that though; apparently she had been keeping busy with Miroku.

"So, are you two serious now?" Kagome asked kind of surprised. Sango was never ever one to stay with a guy for too long. She and Miroku had been seeing each other for a few weeks now.

"Yes and no." Sango smiled. Her voice was full of excitement. "I like spending time with him and it is not just about the sex. The other night we lay in bed for hours talking."

"That sounds so nice. What did you two talk about?"

"Everything and nothing. I can't explain it. It's weird."

She had not heard Sango talk about a guy like this, ever. It was refreshing. "Are you seeing him again anytime soon?"

"He wants to bring a movie over or something."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like you two have a date."

Sango took a deep breath. "Yep, it does appear so."

"There's a first time for everything."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Like you have room to talk." She leaned in close to Kagome and whispered in her ear. " You are the one sleeping with her teacher."

Kagome smiled. "Oh yes I am." She opened the door to Inuyasha's classroom. When she saw him sitting at the desk with his feet propped up and a stack of papers on his lap, she smiled. He had went home and changed, he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, he had the first few buttons undone. He looked stunning. "And how I love it."

Kagome pulled into the drive, Inuyasha pulled onto the curb right behind her. They had argued about it earlier but Inuyasha was refusing to let Kagome stay at the house by herself. Seeing that it meant so much to him, she gave in. But, she didn't have any complaints. She would get to see Inuyasha a lot coming up.

Kagome reached behind her and grabbed her back pack. Inuyasha was at her door opening it by the time she turned around.

She shook her head. Even after seeing him so many times and walking up to his perfect face, she could not get enough of him. She groaned and turned where her feet where hanging out of the SUV.

"What?" He asked at her sudden change in attitude.

"You are beautiful." The words left her mouth before she had any control over them.

"I could say the same about you."

Inuyasha leaned into kiss Kagome but they were both caught off guard by her mom pulling into the driveway.

Kagome got out the car and walked over to her mom. She was confused. Her mother was almost never home by this time. What was going on?

Kagome's mother got out the car and she had the largest grin on her face. Before Kagome could ask, her mom wrapped her arms around Kagome's small frame. She was still wearing her scrubs, which was weird. She always changed before she came home.

"Kagome, I have awesome news!" Her mom looked years younger, almost like a child on Christmas. "Oh, hello Inuyasha."

"Hello." He said politely as he walked up and stood next to Kagome. "So, what is this delightful news you seem to can't wait to share?"

Her mom seemed surprised by Inuyasha question. "Let us go inside, I'll tell you two."

Kagome's mom pretty much ran into the house. She put all of her stuff don and told Kagome and Inuyasha to go sit at the kitchen table.

Inuyasha reached under the table and grabbed Kagome's knee. She smiled and placed her hand over his. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles causing a shiver to go up her spine. He smirked at her reaction.

"So." Kagome's mom started. "This is awesome but bad news. Kagome, do you remember about a year ago, I applied for the Internship in Africa."

Kagome nodded. How could she forget? It was all her mom talked about for a month. "I remember." She looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting quietly. "My mom applied for a program that travels to high poverty countries and helps build hospitals and help the sick. It's hard to get into."

""Well, I got my call. They accepted me."

Kagome gasped in excitement. "Mom! That is awesome!"

Her mom got suddenly serious. "This could mean huge things for my job, for us."

Kagome could feel a 'but' coming along.

"But, the next trip they go on and they want me to go leaves in a week."

A week, that was no amount of time at all. "Why couldn't they tell you sooner."

"They had someone drop out at the last second."

"How long would you be gone?"

"Six months."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Six months? That was such a long time.

"I don't have to go." Kagome could see the sadness on her face when she said that. "I can wait ill next year or so."

Kagome shook her head. All the things her mom did for her, there was no way she would or could tell her no. "No mom, you have to go. This is a once and a lifetime thing."

"I was thinking of calling my sister to stay with you. I know she's a bit…"Kagome knew her mom wanted to say bitch because it was the truth but she didn't."

"Oh no." Kagome stopped her. "I am not living with her for six months." Kagome hated spending ten minutes with the woman.

"I don't feel safe leaving you in this house by yourself for six months."

"I could stay with her."

Kagome jumped with surprised and looked over at Inuyasha with wide eyes. His looked relaxed as ever. There was no way her mom would let her boyfriend stay in the house with her six months. Especially, with her not home and in Africa.

"I don't know about that." Her mom looked very unsure, her body was tense.

"I understand your hesitation but I will be completely respectful of your wishes."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two. Inuyasha looked calm and relaxed while her mom looked tense. When Inuyasha spoke, his voice was so confident, it was like he knew the outcome already.

After a few minutes her mom finally exhaled a deep long breath. "Alright, you two must behave. Kagome knows the rules." She looked directly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is my daughter. She is everything to me. Do not let anything happen to her please."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and reached across the table and grabbed Kagome's mother hand and looked directly into her eyes. His eyes were serious and fill of truth. "I feel the exact same way, no harm will ever come to her when I am around."

Kagome knew his words had more than one meaning.

I hope you liked it. So, Kagome's mom is gone now huh? Bet you were not expecting that one. Next chapter will be started tomorrow. Everyone have a fun and safe 4th of July. As always, leave me bunches of reviews, please!


	13. Chapter 13 There Too

The next week went by quickly. Kagome's mother was always busy getting something ready for the trip. It was completely insane. Just when they think they were done, they would get a call saying they had ten more things to get. The paperwork never seemed to end.

Inuyasha had practically moved in. It was decided that it was for the best that he would just move in for the six months Kagome's mother was gone. He set up his stuff in the bedroom across the hall from Kagome.

Even though Inuyasha and Kagome both knew exactly where he would be staying.

Kagome had been mentally been preparing herself for the day her mom was leaving. The longest she had ever gone without seeing with her mom was only a few days. Now, she was going to have to go for six months.

Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha were standing at the security gate. Kagome was holding Inuyasha's hand tight. She was nervous about her mother being gone especially considering what happened the week prior. She also knew the place she was going wasn't the safest of places ether.

The last week had been quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Every time her text tone when went off, she would be nervous about checking her phone. It wasn't so bad when Inuyasha when was there.

Kagome was looking forward to Inuyasha being around for the next six months. She was sill a bit surprised that her mom was so easy about Inuyasha staying at the house.

An electronic voice filled echoed through the security area. "The boarding for flight 1227 will begin in thirty minutes. "

Kagome's mother sighed. "That's me."

Kagome's eyes immediately began to water. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Please be careful mom." Kagome pleaded.

"You too sweetie." She hugged Kagome back. She let go of Kagome and hugged Inuyasha. "Please, take care of my baby."

Inuyasha hugged her back. "I will." He knew it had to be hard for her to leave her daughter for such a long time.

"They said phone service is going to be sketchy. I'll try and call as much as I can."

Kagome nodded and hugged her mother again. "I'm going to miss you mom."

"I'm going to miss you too." She leaned over and grabbed her bags. "Alright, I'll see you two in six months."

Kagome hugged her mother one more time. "Bye mom, I love you mom."

"I love you too. I'll call soon."

She gave Kagome one last smile and turned and walked away.

Kagome watched her mom walk through security and then disappear in the crowd. Her eyes watered and tears were about to fall when she felt Inuyasha's long arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into his hard chest.

He kissed the side of her head and kept his head there. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. "You ok, sweetie?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll be ok."

Inuyasha turned her around but kept his arms around her. Kagome placed her hands on his chest. His embrace was the perfect escape from everything. "You ready to go home?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"Kagome, you have got to be kidding me!" Sango screeched.

Kagome covered her ears. "Calm down Sango. "You sound like a screeching harpy." Sango huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Kagome moaned under her breath, this was Sango's 'I'm going to lecture you now' pose.

"Why did you tell me Inu…" Her eyes looked around them and saw they were not alone. "Why didn't you tell me that 'you know who' would be living with you for six months?'

Truthfully, Kagome had been so caught up with getting everything ready for her mom that she completely forgot to say anything to Sango. Now, she felt bad.

"I'm sorry Sango. We were running around like crazy the last week."

Sango smiled and her body relaxed in the desk. "I guess I can forgive you."

Kagome ran her hand across her forehead. "Thank god for that. I don't know how I would have survived without your forgiveness."

"Oh shush."

"Oh." Kagome laughed nudging Kagome with her foot from across the isle. "Don't call my boyfriend the same thing they call Voldermort on Harry Potter. It is kind of weird."

Sango smirked. She kind of liked calling Inuyasha 'you know who'. "Aw, come on. Have some fun!"

"No." Kagome laughed.

"So, how is it going?"

Kagome shrugged and tried to act like it wasn't a big thing. But, she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Mom just left yesterday so it is all still really new. I'm not complaining though."

Sango grinned. "Hey, are you going to the dance?"

Kagome looked at Sango confused. "Dance? What dance?"

Sango shook her head. "Wow, you really have been spaced out haven't you?"

Even though Kagome had never really been one to participate in many school functions, she wanted to make the best out of her senior year. Her mom would probably like the pictures of everything as well. "We have established the fact that I have been elsewhere mentally wise the last week. Now, explain to me what dance."

"Spring fling."

"Wow." Kagome ran her hand threw her hair. Her senior year was really flying by. "Is it really that time already?"

Sango nodded. "The dance is this weekend."

"Are you bringing Miroku?" Kagome asked. She knew Miroku and Sango were still seeing each other and actually getting more serious. A serious relationship for Sango was history in the making.

"Yep. What about you? You know you can't bring 'you know who'.

Kagome shrugged. "I'll probably just go stag."

Sango was about to say something when the bell for second period rang.

Sango stood up and waved her hand for Kagome to join her. "Come on, let's go see your Voldermort."

They were about half way to second period when Kagome stopped short.

"What's up?" Sango asked.

"I forgot my bag in homeroom. Tell Inuyasha I'll me a few minutes late."

Sango continued walking and waved over her head. "Will do. Hurry up!"

Kagome turned and walked quickly back to her homeroom. The halls were emptying quickly. She hated being in the hall at this time, she always felt like she was breaking the rules.

Her homeroom teacher glared at her as she walked in and grabbed her bag. Kagome made her way quickly out of the classroom.

Kagome's pace quickened when she heard the tardy bell ring. She knew Inuyasha would never get her into trouble for being late, at least she hoped so.

"Hey." Kagome heard behind her.

Kagome fixed he bag on her shoulder and turned around. It was the strange girl from her English class, Kikyou. "Hey." Kagome said politely.

She jogged the few steps between them and caught up with Kagome. "You are late too, huh."

Kagome nodded and adjusted her bag on her shoulder again. "I forgot my bag in homeroom."

Kikyou smiled. "I hope Mr. Inuyasha doesn't send us to the office. My dad would be ticked if I get written up."

Kagome laughed. She didn't think about that, with her mom gone, who would sign her stuff if she needed something signed? "I think we will be ok." Kagome was their get out of jail card.

"What do you think about Mr. Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked unexpectedly.

Kagome looked over at Kikyou, surprised by the question. "He seems like an alright teacher and all." She did her best to sound like a student talking about her teacher. It was somewhat hard considering she slept in his arms last night.

"He does." They had just walked up to the door when she asked one last question that stopped Kagome in her tracks. "Your mom is a doctor isn't she?"

Kikyou didn't wait for a reply. She left Kagome behind and walked into the classroom. Kagome stayed frozen in the doorway. Kikyou had only just gotten to the school and only had one class with Kagome, so how did she know where her mom worked. Maybe she overheard Kagome talking about it at one time.

"Miss Kikyou, glad you could join us." Inuyasha's voice carried from the classroom and into the hallway. It snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

Kagome pulled her bag up on her shoulder again and walked through the doorway. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She was weirded out about the Kikyou thing but wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"And Miss Kagome. Please both of you take your seats."

Kagome walked quickly to her seat.

Inuyasha leaned back against the board and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome nearly drooled. This was one of Kagome's favorite poses. "Tardiness is one of my least favorite things. But, I am not someone who likes causing problems for people. Don't be late again." He looked at Kikyou and then Kagome. "Either of you."

The seriousness of his voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Did you know there was a dance this weekend?" Kagome took a large bite of her cheeseburger.

Inuyasha snickered from across the table at Kagome. She wasn't one of those women who only ate salads and looked at beef like it was lethal virus.

When Kagome looked with her head tilted to the side some. Inuyasha laughed. "Yes, of course I knew there was a dance."

"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "You."

Kagome watched him pick up his own burger. While she felt like a savage animal eating hers, he looked graceful. "Why didn't you tell me about the dance?"

"I thought you knew. There has been posters about it all over school for the past week."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This conversation seemed strangely familiar. "I have been a bit preoccupied this week."

"Are you going to go?"

Kagome shrugged. She was going to go just for the sake of her mom. She always made a big deal about keep photo memories of Kagome from school. "Mom always makes a big deal out of dances and things, so yes I probably will for her."

"Is Sango going?"

"Yep. She is seeing this guy named Miroku and she is bringing him." Kagome wished she could walk into the school gym on Inuyasha's arm like a normal couple.

"I know."

Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes from across the table. "What?"

"I know what you are thinking and I wish I could be there with you as well."

Kagome rolled her eyes. High school dances were pretty lame. They usually consisted of watered down fruit punch, cheap finger foods and lame music. Why did she want to go again? Right, her mom. "I'm sure. I'll probably just stay long enough to take pictures."

"Has anyone asked you to go?"

There was one kid at the school that always asked Kagome to the school dances. Kagome always politely refused. Hojo was sweet but not her type. The man sitting across the table was her type.

"No, not yet. But, even if someone does I will refuse. I don't mind going stag."

Inuyasha got up from his chair and walked over to Kagome. He pulled her to her feet, "We will go do something after. It's a Saturday, so we are no pressed for time."

Kagome stepped into Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. Her fingers played with the hair and the base of his neck. "What did you have in mind?"

He played with the hem of her shirt, gently brushing her skin with his fingertips. Kagome knew what was coming and her body hummed with anticipation. Her body never reacted so quickly with anyone else.

His dropped his head and nuzzled her side of her neck. "I can think of a few things." He stepped back. "I'm thinking a trip back to the beach is in order."

Kagome smiled. "Sounds like a awesome plan to me."

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome completely. Kagome went to step forward but he put his hand out to stop her.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother put me in charge of you in her absence did she not?" His face and tone were serious.

Kagome nodded. The sudden change in mood worried her. She then noticed the evil squint in Inuyasha's eye.

"And you were late to class today." He stepped forward; his body towered over Kagome's. He stepped forward until Kagome was pushed against the wall.

"I was."

"Now, tell me. How should you be punished for such a thing?" He brought his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He traced his finger along her jaw line and then brought it down between her breasts.

Kagome moaned. When she tried to touch Inuyasha, he stepped back. When her hand fell, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. She took a step forward but he was faster than her. He lunged forward and pushed her roughly against the wall.

His lips came down on her hard. The kiss was possessive; he needed to know she was his. Kagome was more than willing to prove it. She kissed him back with the same need that he was.

Inuyasha's hips came forward; she was completely pinned from head to toe against the wall by him. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach. Desire pooled between her legs.

She wrapped her leg behind his. She needed more. Inuyasha picked up on her clues and grabbed onto her rear and lifted her up. The apex of her thighs landed right where she needed it to be.

Kagome broke away from the kiss. Her breath was coming in pants. "Inuyasha, please. Take me to the bedroom now. I can't wait anymore."

Inuyasha let Kagome fall to the floor. He pulled her shirt and bra over her head quickly. He made work of both of their jeans quickly. He stepped into Kagome pushing her nude body back against the wall. "Who said anything about the bedroom?"

Kagome was standing in the doorway of her house. Inuyasha had to leave earlier than she did to get things started at the dance. Sango and Miroku had gotten to the house and hour before. She was going to follow them in her car. After the dance Inuyasha and Kagome had made plans to meet up at his place and stay there for the night.

Kagome closed the front door and walked into the living room to see Sango and Miroku lost in a deep make out session. She smiled and cleared her throat.

Sango looked at Kagome blushing. "Sorry, we didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, no worries. That couch has seen worse."

"Ew." Miroku shot up and ran to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. He put his hand against his heart. "The horror of it all."

Kagome looked at him, an evil smirk crossed her face.

Miroku frowned. "Oh god, what?"

"There too." Kagome and Sango both burst out into a fit of laughter.

Miroku shot off the wall and whipped his back off. "Is there anywhere I'm safe down here."

Kagome stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "The ceiling fan." This caused Sango to fall over and clinch her sides in laughter.

"Well, at least there is some place." Miroku laughed. He looked down at Sango who was still in hysterics. "Are you ok?"

Sango sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. Her face was red and her eyes watery from laughing. "Looks like I have rubbed off on you Kagome."

"That's what he said." Miroku joked.

Sango started laughing again. "Did you really just pull a form of the 'that's what she said' joke'?"

"Sure did!" Miroku said proudly.

"Wow. I thought that got old like ten years ago."

"Nothing gets old with me baby."

"Wow." Sango walked over and gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek. "Kagome, I'm going to go raid your make up draw. My make up needs to be completely redone, thanks to him."

"That's what…"

"Shut up, Miroku." Sango yelled at him over her shoulder as she walked away.

Kagome sat down on the recliner and Miroku stayed standing in the middle of the room. He was a nice looking man. He was a little shorter than Inuyasha. He had medium length black hair that fell over his eyes. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"So your English teacher huh?"

Kagome smiled. Sango's description about him was one hundred percent right. "Wow, Sango was right."

"About what?" He asked. He looked so relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

"You really do lack a filter between your brain and your mouth." Kagome smiled so that he would know she wasn't mad. She liked people who were up front and honest.

"No, I don't have one. If I think it, I pretty much say it."

"It's not always a bad thing." Kagome said honestly.

"Sometimes. So, Sango talks about me? What does she say?"

Kagome laughed. "She does."

"And?" He urged her on.

"She said she is going to kick your butt if you don't behave yourself at this dance tonight." Sango's voice came from the stairs behind Miroku.

Miroku looked at Kagome wide eyed. "You knew she was there?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ugh! Women!" Miroku complained.

Sango kissed Miroku on the lips earning a smile. She hooked her arm threw his. "Come on you two, lets leave before it gets to late."

Kagome smiled and grabbed her keys and bag off the sofa. Even though she had only seen him a little while before, she missed Inuyasha and she couldn't wait until their date this evening.

So, that is it for this chapter. What did you think? Writers block hit me again but I am back on a roll! Read and leave me reviews please. Reviews really make me want to write more! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14 Brick Walls

Just like most school dances, this one was lame. The gym had been decorated with blue and yellow streamers; which were the school colors. The main lights were on and they has the smaller overhead lights on. To top the cheesiness off, the hung a disco ball in the center of the gym.

Kagome groaned, at least they had food. Even though the spread was pretty pathetic. It consisted of three bowls filled with what Kagome assumed was fruit punch. In between the bowls there were trays covered in finger foods.

Sango laughed catching Kagome 's attention. When she looked over, she saw Miroku was whispering something in her ear. Kagome knew it was something dirty because even in the darkness, she could see the redness in Sango's cheeks.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She pulled a camera and held it up for Miroku and Sango to see. Getting what she wanted, the stepped up next to her and posed. The light from the flash was blinding. Kagome blinked and looked away trying to rid her eyes of the spots that were now there.

Inuyasha was starting to get very annoyed with the math teacher standing in front of him. He had always been one for personal space and this damn woman would not stay out of his. To some, what she was doing was nothing more than innocent flirting but he denied her request for a date several times already. He nearly growled out loud when she put her hand on his bicep again.

"So, what are you doing tonight after the dance?" Most men would get lured in by the seductive tone she was using but it was just annoying him.

He hated the fact that if he really wanted to he could have Sherry under him in less than a minute. He didn't like easy and he didn't like games.

Games were something Kagome didn't play. It was something he lobed about her. She was so easy to be around and he knew without a doubt she was with him for the right reasons.

He knew as soon as she was walked in. He didn't see her but he could feel here. It was like the air became charged. His eyes darted right towards the entrance to the gym. There she was. She had her long raven hair loose and the tight halter-top and tight black pants she had on didn't show much skin but left very little to the imagination.

"So, Inuyasha what are you doing after the dance?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm sorry Sherry but I plan on spending the evening with my girlfriend."

Sherry looked disappointed. "What a shame."

"I really should make my rounds and check on everything. I'll see you later, ok?"

In a very creepy way Sherry smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Inuyasha couldn't be happier when he was finally able to get away. He looked back at the doors of the gym and saw Kagome hold out a camera to take a picture of her Sango and Miroku. He saw she had a smile on her face but he could tell it wasn't her real smile.

He pulled out his phone and decided to change that fake smile into a real one.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting at one of the round tables in the back of the gym. It had a small candle in the middle and covering the table was a cheap plastic tablecloth. Sango was partially sitting in Miroku's lap. She looked so happy. Kagome was so happy for Sango but was jealous of the fact that she had to hide her relationship.

Sure, the forbidden romance was nice and added some fire but she hated the fact that she could walk up to Inuyasha at any time she pleased, grab him and kiss him like she wanted to. Instead, during class, she had to grip the edge of the desk to keep from getting up. And, the constant state of arousal she was in around him left her cranky.

Kagome heard her phone beep from her purse. She knew it wasn't Sango, she was sitting right across from Kagome and her hands were already busy doing something else. There was really only one other person she texted and she had yet to see him.

When Kagome pulled out her cell phone, a large grin crossed her face. Just as she predicted, it was Inuyasha.

'So tell me, does that top you have on tie behind your neck?'

His text had Kagome confused. 'Yes, it does. Why?'

Her eyes darted around the entire gym but she still couldn't find him. Where was he hiding?

She grabbed her phone off the table quickly when it beeped again. 'Good. I plan on untying it later.'

Kagome felt her body immediately heat up. "So do I. I wish you could now. Where are you?'

Kagome held her phone tight in her hand waiting for his reply. She got disappointed when a couple minutes ticked by and there was nothing.

"I'm right behind you."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a small yelp. Sango and Miroku burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Hey." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. She had to fight the urge to walk into his arms. It was so hard having him so close and not touching him.

"Hey to you, too."

Having his text lingering in the back of her mind didn't made her want him. She wanted him on top, she wanted him behind her, she wanted him to have her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and nothing in-between them. Her body was burning and Inuyasha's touch was the only thing that would cool her down.

When she looked at the expression on Inuyasha's face he knew what she was thinking and he felt the same.

He looked around the other people around them and when he was satisfied no one was watching he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I'm not sure what you are thinking but I have a clue as to what it pertains to and just to let you know, I am more than willing to make you fantasies real. Several times."

Kagome's body lit up on fire. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire. The desire she had for him went for her belly to straight between her legs. She needed him there badly and from the smile he had on his face, he knew.

"Well Inuyasha, how has your night been?" Sango laughed.

"Good, thank you. Well, you three have fun and have a safe weekend." He winked at Kagome and walked away.

Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. She felt like the temperature in the room was 100 degrees.

"You ok over there Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine, I just need minute. Or ten."

"Well!" Sango stood up and dragged Miroku with her. "While you take your minute, we are going to go dance."

"Have fun!" Kagome yelled as they both headed on to the dance floor.

Kagome leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to seem like she was a downer but she was bummed she couldn't be with Inuyasha on the dance floor. Even though she was never one to like to dance at these things.

"Hey, it's Kagome right?"

Kagome looked up, standing to her left was the girl Keiko from her class. "Hey, it is. What's up?" She did her best to sound happy.

To Kagome's surprise, Keiko took the seat Sango was sitting in. "Where's your date?"

The directness of her question caught Kagome off guard. "Oh umm…. He isn't a student here and he had other plans tonight."

Keiko frowned. "I'm sorry. That has to suck."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It does but I guess it could be way worse. What about you? No date?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. My dad is protective. I was actually shocked when he said I could come to the dance tonight."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair again. "Is this your first dance?"

Keiko nodded.

"So what do you think so far?" Kagome found that Keiko was proving to be very easy to talk to.

Keiko looked around. "It is nothing that I though it would be."

"What did you expect?" Kagome felt sorry for her. It was sad that she was never able to go to dances. She wondered what else she had not been able to do? Even though the dances were boring and lame, it something every student should be able to do.

"Something like I see in the movies, I guess."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, how I wish it was like that. Maybe they would actually be fun."

"Well, I see your friends are on their way back. I'll talk to you later. "

She didn't give Kagome a chance to say goodbye before she got up and walked away.

Sango sat back down in her seat and handed Kagome a cup of the watered down fruit punch. "Wasn't that the new girl from Inuyasha 's class?"

Kagome nodded.

"What did she want?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'm not to sure." Kagome shrugged. "I ran into her a few times in the hallway."

"She seems a little… well, strange." Miroku put in. He reached across the table and snatched Kagome's cup of fruit punch.

Kagome smiled to herself. If this batch of fruit punch tasted anything like the others, he could have it.

Miroku took a big gulp. His expression went from happy to disgust. "Wow that is horriable."

Kagome burst out laughing. "I would have warned you about that but you took my glass."

The whole table started laughing. Kagome grabbed her phone when it went off next to her arm.

'_Meet me out the back door. Go through _

_the one all the way to the left.'_

Kagome smiled.

Sango nudged Kagome under the table with her foot. "I know that smile! Where are you two meeting up?"

"You know Sango, sometimes your power of observation is way beyond scary."

"I'm not complaining." Miroku smiled wiggling his eyebrows at Sango. Her power of observation was something he loved in the bed. She knew exactly how to drive him over the edge.

Kagome covered her ears and laughed. "La la la la. I'm not listening. That is not something I need to nor I want to hear."

"Oh like you have room to talk Ms. Ceiling Fan."

Kagome and Sango both laughed loudly.

Kagome stood up and fixed her cloths that had gotten messed up while she was sitting. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Have fun!' Sango and Miroku both screamed at Kagome's back as she was walking away.

Kagome made her way to the door Inuyasha has told her to go to. When she got to the door, she looked around her to make sure no one else was watching. When she saw everyone was wrapped up in their own little world, she pushed on the medal bar and walked out the door and into the darkness lining the football field.

Once the door closed, she was completely surrounded by darkness. She blinked a few times while she waited for her eyes to adjust.

She was trying to figure out how she was going to find Inuyasha in the darkness when suddenly she was yanked by the arm and shoved into the brick wall of the gym. She was about to yell when a gentle hand cupped her face.

"Inuyasha?"

He laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Kagome still couldn't see well. She could see Inuyasha's form thanks to what little light they had from the moon. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure. The list is long…"

"Is it now?"

Kagome nodded as if she could be seen.

"I guess I will just have to make sure you know exactly who this is." He stepped forward trapping Kagome against the wall with his body.

Kagome groaned when his lips met hers. Unlike his normal kisses, this one was forceful. It was like he felt the need to claim Kagome as his.

Inuyasha took his hands off the brick wall and ran them down Kagome's side. He cupped her ass and pulled her up. Without any hesitation she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha waist.

He thrust his hips forward letting her know just how much he wanted her. Inuyasha could feel the heat coming from Kagome through his pants.

Not a single one of his girlfriends turned him on like Kagome did. He could never get enough of her. Even when he was buried deep inside her, he needed more.

He wanted to take her right now. He didn't care who was around but the desire to have her was driving him very close to the edge. As damn hard as it was he backed off. Kagome groaned in protest and tried to pull him back to her.

"Good God Kagome, you are driving me insane." Desire filled his voice and the hardness pushing against her was proof. He was rock hard.

Kagome pushed forward with her hips grinding herself into him.

With a groan he uncapped Kagome's ass and let her legs fall to the ground. She looked up at him, confused as to why he stopped. Sometime in the last few minutes her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see fairly well.

"Don't be sad." He brushed a stray hair out of her face and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "I want to take you now but you are worth so much more than a quick screw on the side of a building in the darkness. And, you aren't exactly the quietest either."

Kagome blushed. She couldn't help it if Inuyasha drove her absolutely insane during sex. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't be. You screaming my name and feeling you tighten around me when you come are the best compliments you could possibly give."

Kagome's head fell forward onto his chest. "Why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to sound so erotic?"

"Because anything that involves you coming is incredibly erotic."

Kagome groaned. She was so tempted to push the issues of her being better than a quick screw on the side of a building. She was getting to the point of desperation in needed him.

"Inuyasha, I need this. Now." She pulled away from his chest and tried to pull him down to her. He wouldn't budge.

"Not here, Kagome."

She groaned in defeat.

"Don't worry, I will make it up to you later. For now…" He turned her around and pulled her up to him. He pushed his hand down the front of her pants and slid a finger in-between her folds.

Kagome sagged back into his chest and moaned at the way his finger felt rubbing her. She could feel she was drenched and the faster Inuyasha moved the wetter she got.

He knew she was about to come. He could tell by the sounds she was making and the way she was withering against him. He was fighting his every instinct to take her. He was so hard it hurt and he knew he would be that way until he took her later.

Kagome was so close. She was trying to quiet the moans that were escaping her lips. When Inuyasha sunk one finger into her, she went over the edge. She could stop the loud moan that escaped. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha bare forearm in front of her mouth. Somehow in the intense orgasm that was ripping through her she knew what he wanted. She bit the skin on his arms, hard. It quieted her down.

When she finally came down from the waves of pleasure from her orgasm, she sagged back more into his chest. When she pulled her teeth from his arm, she felt bad because she knew the were going to leave a mark.

Against her back she could feel Inuyasha's hardness. She had to do something. She couldn't leave him like that after her satisfied her. She stood up straight and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and walked him to the wall and pushed his back against the brick.

"What are you doing?" His question was answered when she dropped to her knees. "No, Kagome."

Without standing up, she asked him, "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not having you on your knees." He tried to grab her hand to bring her up but she pulled away.

She stood up straight on her knees and grabbed at his belt buckle.

"Kagome. You are worth so much more than this. I hate seeing you kneeled in front of me."

Kagome sat back on her heels. "Look, let me do this for you. This is you and I. Forget what it looks like. I want to do this for you."

He didn't say anything but when he leaned back she took this as her cue to move forward. She stood back up on her knees and undid the belt buckle. The sound of the belt being undone was so loud in the dark.

She ran her hand up the ridge in his pants. She could hear Inuyasha breath quicken. She undid the button on his pants and unzipped him. She looked up at him, even in the darkness she saw him watching her. His eyes were blazing.

She grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down freeing him. She grabbed the base and brought him to her mouth. She ran her tongue along the bottom and paid close attention to the crease. When she took him into her mouth, he groaned loudly.

Kagome's mouth was heaven. He was never one to enjoy oral sex too much. Sure, t felt good but a lot of the times it felt more of a tease then anything. But, with Kagome it was nothing but a tease and the way she was moving her hand and mouth, he wouldn't last much longer.

When she took him all the way in her mouth, he felt his orgasm was only seconds away. "Kagome, I'm going to come." He tried to pull out but she reached around and dug her fingers into his ass. The little pings of pain from her nails sent him flying over the edge. Kagome didn't stop while he came into her mouth. She milked him until he was finished.

He was waiting for her to stand up and walk over to the trashcan, but when she looked up at him and smiled he collapsed.

Inuyasha squatted down and grabbed Kagome pulling him up with him. She seemed surprised when he pulled her against him and drove his tongue into her mouth. He tasted himself.

When he finally pulled back, he tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his belt and pants. His breath was still coming out faster than normal.

He pulled Kagome back into his arms. You are amazing."

Kagome smiled against his chest. "I could same the same about you."

"I really don't want to but we should really get back inside."

"I know. But, I would prefer not to."

"Just a little while longer and we will have all weekend. I don't plan on letting you out of the bed too much."

"Sounds like a great weekend."

Inuyasha walked Kagome back up to the gym doors. He gave her one last quick kiss. "Go ahead and go in. I'll be back in in a little while."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while at the apartment."

Kagome walked back into the gym and made her way quickly to her table. Right when the table got in sight, she saw Sango bring her hand up and slap Miroku on the back of the head.

She sat down in the chair she was sitting in before. Miroku had his hand on the back of his head and Sango looked pissed. "Oh God, what did he do?"

Sango glared at Miroku. "He seems to prefer to pay attention to other woman's asses than listen to me while I talk."

"I was not looking at other women butts!" Miroku cried out.

"Oh really? So what were you doing?" Sango sounded down right hostel. It somewhat scared even Kagome.

"Admiring the art work?"

Kagome snickered and Sango raised her hand up again. Kagome never saw Sango as the abusive type.

Miroku stood up quickly almost knocking the chair over in the process. "I have to pee." And the he was gone.

Sango leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sango, don't you think you are being a bit hard on him?" Kagome suggested.

"Kagome, he was paying attention to..."

Kagome cut Sango off. "Sango, he is a guy. He is going to do that. You won't stop him."

Sango sagged her shoulders in defeat. "It's not right though."

Kagome smiled. "Sango, sweetie you are jealous."

Sango groaned. She was not the jealous kind of person. Men got jealous over her; she wasn't one the get jealous. Never.

"I'm not jealous." She protested. She didn't even sound convincing to herself.

"Sure… Sango. Look, try to calm down and have fun tonight."

"Yes, mom." Sango threw a balled up napkin at Kagome.

Miroku returned and sat back down. He looked at Sango nervously. Sango moved towards him and he flinched away. Kagome laughed again.

"Calm down, Miroku." Sango laughed.

Miroku sat back up but kept looking at Sango from the corner of his eye. You could see his amusement at the situation on his face.

Suddenly, he turned in his seat and faced Sango. "You don't have to worry Sango, I only want you."

Sango's head whipped in his direction. "What did you say?"

Miroku knew this was most likely not the best place to be having this discussion but he knew it had to be done now.

"I know you and I said we were going to not keep this exclusive, but I want it to be." When Sango opened her mouth to talk he held up her hand to tell her to wait. "Let me finish. When I'm with you, all its heaven. When we are apart you are all I can think about. I find myself counting the seconds until I see you."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A while." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I just didn't know how to tell you and I was worried that if I did, you would run away."

"So, you want to be a normal couple?"

Kagome watched the exchange between the two. She stayed completely still and didn't say a word. It was like a daytime soap opera coming to life.

Miroku laughed. "I don't think a thing you and I do is normal."

The glint in his eye made it obvious what he was referring to.

Sango glanced over at Kagome and then back at Miroku. "Ok."

"Seriously?" Asked Miroku. He seemed surprised.

"Yes." Sango leaned forward and kissed him.

"Aww how sweet Sango." Kagome held her hands up and cupped her cheeks.

Sango looked down blushing. "So, how was your visit?"

"Nice change of subject. I will let it slide this time. It was… awesome."

Miroku wolf whistled. "So the gym wall outside isn't safe now?"

Sango and Kagome burst out in laughter. This dance was turning out to be the best one she had ever went to.

"Not exactly. Hey, are you two about ready to go? I am ready to get this weekend started."

They both nodded. Miroku grabbed their things and they made their way to the exit.

Kagome pulled out her phone and sent Inuyasha a quick text telling him she was leaving.

'_See you in a little while. I'm going_

_to try and get out of here soon.'_

Kagome smiled and shoved her phone back in her purse. She hugged Sango and Miroku good by and got in the SUV.

She had to admit the night turned out fairly well. She got a few good pictures to email to her mom and she made some good private memories outside the gym.

She couldn't help but smile at what happened. She had never been much of person to fool around with such high risk but the risk factor added such a thrill. She couldn't wait to get to the apartment relax until her wonderful Inuyasha got there.

Kagome was so lost in her happy thoughts that she didn't see the deer in the middle of the road before it was to late. She turned the wheel at the last second to try and avoid the animal but she turned the wheel to hard. She was going to fast and the SUV turned over on its side.


	15. Chapter 15 Words Not Needed

I know I usually put my authors note at the end of the chapter but considering what has been going on and the space of time between updates… Well, I don't know if anyone of my readers know, but I live in New Orleans and we were just hit by hurricane Isaac. I just recently got power on and moved back into my house. My family did well during the storm. My neighbors' tree fell onto the house and took some one the edge of the roof of and poked a few holes. I'm lucky that's all that happened.

Now, if my husband and I don't strangle each other during the repair and clean up I'll be ok.

Anyway, enough with the sad news! On with the show!

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her head had a dull throb and felt all right, but it was her shoulder that caught her attention. She looked around her at the wreckage of the SUV, which was on it side and she was lying on the shattered window.

She brought her good arm back and unbuckled her seat belt causing her to land with a thud on the door. She winced at the sharp pain the shot up from her waist.

'Now what?' She thought.

When she tried to put weight on her hurt shoulder, she cried out in pain. After the pain subsided most of the way, she brought her good arm over her body and nudged her body to a somewhat sitting position. She groaned when her head started to pound and the SUV's interior started to spin. Kagome knew she had to get out of the car and fought threw the way of dizziness.

She looked up at the passenger door and knew there was no way she was going to be able to climb out. When she looked at the windshield, she saw it was covered in cracks.

Not to sure how well it would work with heels, Kagome slowly pushed on the shattered windshield with her foot. It took a few tries but the finally gave away enough for her to climb out.

Kagome had just got her bottom half of her body out when she saw flashing lights. She welcomed the sight. Now that she was up and on her feet, she felt beat up but not too bad. She looked at her shoulder and noticed several shallow scratched and one very deep one that was bleeding badly.

The cop car stopped only a few feet from her and the officer came running out of the car.

"Are you ok?"

When Kagome nodded he turned his head and spoke into the radio on his shoulder. Kagome had trouble understanding a lot of what he was saying but she did catch on when he said EMS.

She knew she should go to the hospital and she planned on it but she really didn't want to get a ride there in the back of an ambulance. But looking at the state of the SUV, that driving herself was not an option.

'Oh God!' She cringed to herself. The SUV wasn't hers. Inuyasha was going to flip.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The officer led Kagome to the side of the road and motioned for her to sit down. "You should have a seat until EMS gets here."

"I'm ok to stand." Kagome honestly didn't want to be any closer to the ground then she already was.

The officer nodded but stayed close. Kagome could hear sirens coming closer.

"What happened? Is there anyone else in the vehicle?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Only me. I was driving and all of the sudden I saw a deer. I tried to miss it but I turned the wheel to hard. When I woke up, the car was on its side."

"Have you been drinking any tonight?"

"No, not at all."

The officer opened his mouth to ask something else but stopped when EMS pulled up. It didn't take long for two women to get out and jog in her direction.

Before Kagome really knew what was going on, she was seated on a gurney and being wheeled back to the ambulance.

"Kagome?"

Kagome eyes looked in the direction of the lines of car waiting behind the cop car. She knew the voice that called her name; she would know it anywhere. The lights from the cars were blinding her and she couldn't find him.

"Inuyasha, I can't see you."

Kagome saw a scuffle by the cop car and only a second later Inuyasha was by the gurney.

"Good God… What the hell happened Kagome?"

She tried to fight it but the tears came pouring from Kagome eyes. "I'm so sorry about your car. There was a deer and I tried to miss it. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek. "I don't give a damn about the car." He looked up at the paramedics. His face was serious; it even caught Kagome off guard. "How is she?"

Kagome groaned, he could have asked the question to her. She was still awake.

The paramedic answered quickly. "She has some minor injuries from the accident, doesn't appear to be anything life threating but she still needs to get a doctor to check her out."

"I'll come along."

"We only allow family to ride along with us in the ambulance."

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come. The moment he showed up, she felt tons better.

"I am her family."

The paramedic looked down at Kagome and when she noticed Kagome didn't argue, she nodded. "Then come on, let's go."

"How did you find me?" Kagome tried looking behind her where Inuyasha was sitting but she couldn't turn her head enough.

"I left early to try and surprise you and when I stopped at the wreck, I noticed them putting you in a gurney. I was out the car before I even really realized what I was doing."

Kagome groaned. "I'm sorry about the SUV."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before responding. "Kagome, I'll get another one. I am just happy you are ok."

Kagome closed her eyes, she suddenly felt very tired and the urge to sleep was overwhelming.

"Ma'am you need to stay awake."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she saw the paramedic was standing over her. She couldn't help but think it was odd she looked so serious. Kagome shut her eyes again. She felt like she hadn't slept in weeks.

This time a sharp pain on her chest woke her up. When she opened her eyes, she saw the paramedic's hand on her chest.

A mask was put over her nose and mouth. She heard the paramedic tell the other one driving something.

"What is going on?"

Inuyasha, he sounded worried. Kagome couldn't figure out why.

Inuyasha knew when the paramedic shot to her feet and stood over Kagome that something was wrong. He did his best to stay quiet but when a mask was put over Kagome's mouth and nose that something was going on.

Then, when the paramedic working on Kagome told the one driving to step on it and call in a code three, he knew something serious was happening and couldn't help himself.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but she going in and out of consciousness."

Inuyasha knew it wasn't her fault but how could she not know? "Well." He said sounding a little more pissed then he wanted to. "What could it be?"

The paramedic was still working over Kagome when she answered. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was aggravated with his questions. Inuyasha didn't give a damn if she was pissed.

"Several things. She may have internal bleeding on a head injury."

The ambulance pulled came to a stop and the paramedic shot up and opened the back of the ambulance.

He tried to follow them into the hospital when a man in scrubs put his arm around Inuyasha's chest and held him back.

Inuyasha shoved his arm away but the man in scrubs blocked his path again.

"I need to…"

"You need to let them help her. You following them will only get in their way." Inuyasha could hear him and knew he was right.

Inuyasha's body sagged when the doors shut and he couldn't see Kagome anymore. He had not been with Kagome for long but couldn't imagine being without her. He found himself making plans for a future with her.

A future that he was now scared wouldn't happen.

"Come with me. I'll show you where you can sit and wait."

Inuyasha blindly followed the man and was brought to a small room where there were several other people waiting. He took a seat in the padded chair.

The man in scrubs sat down in the chair next to him. "Now, can you tell me your relation to the patient?"

Inuyasha lead back and stared at the ceiling. "She's my girlfriend."

"Is there a way to get in contact with any family members?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Her father died few years ago. I have no idea how to contact her brother. Her mother is overseas doing Doctors Without Borders I believe."

"Her mothers a doctor?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm not sure where she worked though."

"What's the patients last name?" The man in scrubs had gone pale.

"Higurashi."

"Her mother works here." The man in scrubs said barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha eyes grew wide and he looked over at the man and he looked shocked as well.

"Excuse me."

Inuyasha got up and walked over to the large window at the end of the waiting room. He stood there for a few minutes then went and sat back down. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. That is when he noticed the tears on his face.

It had been so long since he had cried; he couldn't even remember the last time he had.

It seemed when he realized that he was crying he started crying more.

His heart felt heavy in his chest. That when he knew without a doubt that he loved Kagome. She had accomplished what no one had ever been able to do; she captured his heart.

Ow.

That was the first thing that came to mind when Kagome opened her eyes. Even without moving she knew she was big walking ow.

She opened her eyes and had to almost close them instantly. She opened them slowly and let her eyes adjust to the light.

She brought her hand up and held it above her face; she turned it when she noticed the IV in her hand.

She brought her hand down and noticed that Inuyasha had his head down next to her and was sleeping. She ran the hand with the IV down the side of his face. He couldn't be comfortable, he was sitting on a medal chair and his back was bent at an odd angle.

When she brought her hand down his face for a second time, he stirred and woke up. When he noticed she was up, he stood up quickly. "You're up!"

Kagome nearly cried. Inuyasha looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cloths were all wrinkled.

"Hey." Was all she could get out without crying.

"Hi." Inuyasha lowered the guardrail on the bed and cautiously sat down next to Kagome. He grabbed Kagome's hand and wrapped it with his.

Kagome smiled. "How long was I out for?"

Inuyasha frowned. It was like the thought upset him. "Fourteen hours."

"What happened?" Kagome knew she was in a wreck but from what she could remember she wasn't hurt that bad. Or so she thought.

"A piece of glass went into your shoulder and nicked a artery. The doctors were able to fix everything. They said you lost a lot of blood and that is why you passed out."

"You look so tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm ok. I slept for a little while earlier."

"I'm sorry about your car."

He frowned. He didn't look happy but he leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I already called the insurance company. It'll all get taken care of."

"I still feel bad. That deer, at least I think it was a deer, came out of no where."

"Don't feel bad sweetheart. All I care about is you getting better. These things happen. The car can be replaced, you can't."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky to get a man like Inuyasha. Most guys would flip if they found out what happened. Inuyasha didn't even care about the vehicle.

"Thank you." Kagome said through a yawn.

"Get some rest. I'm going to go get the doctor and let them know you are up."

Kagome nodded and was asleep before Inuyasha was even out the door.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa when he heard the curse loudly coming from the kitchen. He rushed into the kitchen. He smirked when he saw Kagome standing in the middle of the kitchen with a large puddle of milk around her feet.

"What happened?" He leaned his hip against the cabinet and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I just wanted a damn glass of milk. But this…" She held her arm that was in a sling up. "Got in the damn way. It sucks only having one arm."

Inuyasha laughed. He didn't think she knew how adorable she looked at the moment. He was glad she didn't because he was sure she would use it to her advantage somehow.

"You know that all you had to do was ask about for help."

"Can you please get me a towel?"

Inuyasha walked to the drawer and grabbed a few dishtowels. He kneeled down and cleaned the milk that was puddled around her feet. When she was cleaned up, Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the laundry basket and tossed the towels in the hamper.

When he came back into the kitchen he spotted Kagome was on her toes reaching in the cabinet for another glass.

"Kagome, go sit at the table. By the time you actually make it to the table with a glass of milk we will need to go to the store for more milk."

Kagome collapsed back down on her heels and huffed. "I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were." He walked her over to the table and sat her down in the chair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You were in a serious wreck Kagome. Let me take care of you."

Kagome groaned. How could she say no? "Fine." She grumbled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that?" He had a confident smirk on his face.

"I said fine. I'll be a good little girl and let you get me a glass of milk." Kagome tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but failed.

"Are you ok?" He sat down on his heels.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's hand when he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine. I jut don't like feeling so helpless."

"I know. But, we all have to get help sometimes." She could tell he was talking about something more. She looked into his eyes and frowned. There were filled with such sincerity and she swore she could see a hint of sadness.

"I feel like I am such a problem for you."

"How so?" He dropped his hand to his side and waited for her to continue.

"Well, first there is the whole student teacher thing." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome continued. "Then there was my jeep getting destroyed crazy text thing, my mom going out of the country and then destroying your car."

Inuyasha stood still for a minute. To Kagome's surprise he smiled. Kagome looked up at him very confused. "You know what all that tells me, Kagome?"

Even though he was smiling he stomach twisted in knots. She was waiting for that one day for Inuyasha to realize she was not worth all of the trouble. "What?" She asked, somewhat hesitant.

"You really have bad luck with vehicles." He laughed at his own joke while Kagome frowned. He was really making a joke at a time like this. It was hard to laugh when you had milk still between your toes making them sticky. But, with the full-face smile he was now sporting and his adorable laugh it didn't take long for Kagome to join him in his fit of laughter.

When the laughter finally died down, Kagome closed the distance between her and Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist; she rested her head on his chest. "I am sorry for all of the issues though."

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought his mouth down to her ear. "Kagome, if you apologize one more time, I will punish you in ways you will love but hate at the same time."

Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes. One look and she knew he was telling the truth. Part of her wanted to apologize just so she could be punished.

He was hers, so why couldn't she? "Can you punish me like that anyway?"

"All you have to do is ask. But right now you need to eat."

"But…" Kagome started to plead but her words were cut short when Inuyasha's lips were on hers.

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa and Kagome had her head rested on his shoulder. Kagome was due to go back to school in the morning and they were spending a few more moments together before bed.

"So, I heard back from the insurance company today."

"What did they say?" Kagome sat up and turned to face Inuyasha. She crossed her legs in front of her.

"Well?" The hesitation in his voice made her worry.

"They are giving me a few issues about replacing the Q7."

Kagome's body sagged against the side of the sofa. She tried to push back the wave of guilt they she was feeling. She opened her mouth to apologize but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Don't even think about it."

Kagome didn't argue even though she loved his way of punishing her for it.

"What's the hold up?" She asked letting the though pass. She had taken some of her pain pills earlier and was starting to feel the effect. Her eyes were heavy and lying on the sofa with Inuyasha was not helping her stay up.

"Just paperwork problems. Until then, you can take the A6 I'll take the A8."

Kagome went pale at the thought of being in another one of Inuyasha's cars. The cars were so beautiful and the thought of driving one excited Kagome. But that's the problem they were so nice and she totally destroyed the last one.

"Look, I appreciate the offer but you can't keep loaning me your cars. Like you said. I have horriable luck."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't mind. I like knowing you are safe."

Kagome knew he meant well, but she could help but feeling like she was taking advantage of you. "I can just take the school bus." She had to take the bus for a week last year when the jeep was in the shop. It smelled and the leather seats stuck to her legs. And some of the people that rode the school bus made her uneasy.

"Not. Happening." Inuyasha replied quickly.

"People are going to start asking questions."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Questions are easy not to answer."

"For you, they are. No one questions the hot teacher." Kagome joked. She knew there was no fighting him. One thing Kagome has found out the last few months with him are that when his mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"You do."

"I do, don't I."

He nodded. Kagome gasped when she was suddenly lifted off he sofa and pulled into Inuyasha's lap. He kissed the tip of her nose and lifted her chin so she met his eyes. He could tell she wasn't saying something.

"Tell me." His voice was gentle yet demanding.

Kagome didn't want to say anything. She was so happy in that moment that she didn't want to mess it up one bit. When he kissed he lips and lingered for a second, she felt her reserve melting away.

"I'm worried that we are binging to much attention to ourselves. You have completely woven yourself into my life and I don't, I can't, even imagine it without you in it."

Inuyasha pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be ok. I promise. There isn't a single thing I would give to keep you in my life Kagome."

When Kagome pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, the three words she had wanted to say for a while were at the tip of her tongue. She knew for a fact that she did and whole- heartily loved Inuyasha but she wasn't ready to say the words. But the way he was looking at her and the emotion behind his eyes let her know he felt the same.

The silence stretched on between them.

Kagome adjusted herself on his lap; she needed to feel close to him.

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome still in his arms and climbed the staircase to the bedroom his eyes never left hers.

Kagome knew just like her, Inuyasha wasn't ready to speak the words but he showed her just how he felt when he made love to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know I am pulling this story down for now. I don't like a lot of the way it is written and where it was going. I am eventually going to retype the story and publish it. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
